Sobreviviendo A La Secundaria
by Altair The Facking Assassin
Summary: Ash es un chico no tan notable que pasa bastante desapercibido en la escuela. Serena es la mas popular del colegio y nunca se junta con la "plebe" del instituto. Dos personas de mundos tan opuestos en la secundaria, ¿Que les deparara el destino? (Alerta escenas fuertes) (Completo)
1. Empezando el instituto

**Inicio de clases**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, Nintendo, y cualquier otra compañía que aparezca en los créditos de los juegos. Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

* * *

Cuando mi alarma sonó por la mañana, estuve muy tentado a posponerla y seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo tal acción hubiera sido inútil, ya que aunque no sonara, mi madre seria quien me despertara unos momentos después con sus regaños. Así pues, me resigne a levantarme, asearme y vestirme para ir al primer día del instituto.

Tratando de animarme, pensé que ese año no sería tan malo después de todo. Entraba a la clase de pre-u y ya podría elegir si entrar a humanístico o científico. Siempre sentí una gran pasión por las computadoras, y claramente esa sería mi elección. Además como ya empezábamos a ver la clase de entrenamiento pokémon, podíamos llevar al nuestro fuera de su pokebola, siempre y cuando este fuera de menos de un metro y medio de altura y mientras se comportara, claramente. Yo no tendría ningún problema, ya que Pikachu era bastante más pequeño que eso.

Termine de arreglarme, y me quede viendo durante algunos segundos el espejo. Unos ojos cafés me devolvieron la mirada, Note que crecí varios centímetros desde el último verano, solo esperaba que fueran suficientes como para alcanzar a Gary y que dejara de burlarse de mí.

Dando un pequeño suspiro me colgué al hombro mi mochila, agarre la pokebola de Pikachu y me dispuse a bajar al comedor. Mi madre se encontraba preparando el desayuno en la cocina, y al parecer se dio cuenta de mi presencia, ya que dejo lo que estaba haciendo para saludarme. Después me llevo unos panqueques con mantequilla y miel para que desayunara. Yo le sonreí agradecido, por lo menos algo bueno en el peor día del año. Me apresure a comer ya que no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

— ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar el primer día, Ash? — Me pregunto mi madre.

—No muchas gracias mama, Gary se ofreció a llevarme. — Le respondí, sabiendo que ella en realidad no tenía el tiempo suficiente para ir a dejarme al colegio. Como si lo hubiera invocado diciendo su nombre, oímos como un claxon sonaba en el exterior de la casa.

Me apresure a dejar los platos en el lavatrastos, tomarme mi jugo, despedirme de mi mama y salir de la casa. Me encontré con mi buen amigo castaño Gary Oak enfrente de un Honda City parqueado a la orilla de mi casa. No pude evitar regocijarme al ver que, no solo había logrado igualarlo en altura, sino que además lo pasaba por unos cuantos centímetros. El pareció notarlo también ya que no me saludo de la manera en que siempre lo hacía, algo así como "Que tal enano" o "¿Ya lograste destruir el anillo?" En su lugar solo me dirigió un "Hola" y me indico que subiera al vehículo.

La conversación fluyo normal y amigable, aunque Gary era muy propenso a hacer bromas algo pesadas, aun así su compañía era muy divertida, y sus anécdotas bastante graciosas, por lo que era un gran amigo. El instituto no quedaba muy lejos y por eso no nos llevó ni veinte minutos el llegar.

* * *

"Bonita manera de despertar en la mañana" Pensé con ironía mientras me empezaba a alistar para ir al instituto. Podía oír con toda claridad todo el alboroto que hacían mis padres al pelear en su cuarto, y ese había sido el ruido que me había despertado. Para este entonces ya debería estar acostumbrada a sus constantes peleas, sin embargo seguían siendo difíciles de digerir para mí. Tratando de ignorar las groserías, maldiciones, y amenazas que se lanzaban el uno al otro, termine de arreglarme y agarrando mis cosas me fui directo a la cocina, de donde al parecer venia todo el griterío. Cuando mis padres oyeron mis pisadas por las escaleras, se callaron de repente, como si quisieran ocultar el hecho de que estaban peleando, a pesar de que había que ser sordo o idiota para no darse cuenta.

Llego a la cocina y me sirvo algunos cereales para desayunar, mientras evito la mirada de mis padres. Mi madre se da cuenta y trata de hacer conversación, mas yo la evito. Sé que cualquier conversación que empecemos va a llevar irremediablemente al hecho de que yo les reclame por pelear todo el rato, y ellos lo nieguen, como si yo fuera una niña chiquita y no me enterara de nada. Estaba a punto de terminar mi comida cuando mi hermana mayor bajo de su habitación, completamente cambiada y lista para irse.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte? —Le pregunte con curiosidad al verla tan arreglada.

—Pues claro, hoy es el primer día de clases de mi hermanita y quiero acompañarla — Me contesto la castaña.

—No es necesario que me acompañes, gracias —Le conteste con sequedad, no me gustaba ser tan brusca con mi hermana, pero ese día no era precisamente uno de mis días favoritos.

—Oh, vamos ¿De verdad me vas a dejar aquí plantada? Si ya hasta me arregle y todo. —Me dijo mi hermana mientras hacia un puchero falso y me abrazaba por detrás. Yo sonreí por sus payasadas, y no pude negarme a la oferta que mi hermana me estaba dando.

—Está bien, está bien, ven conmigo "Hilda" —Le respondí mientras remarcaba mucho el nombre que dije.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Sabes muy bien que no me gusta ese nombre —Me dijo algo molesta.

—Pues debería gustarte, es el nombre que escogimos para ti — Le recrimino mi madre.

—No es eso mama, simplemente me gusta más que me llamen Liza y ya está —

—Ese no es ni siquiera tu verdadero segundo nombre — Le respondió mama.

—Como tú digas mama, mejor seguimos esta conversación después que si no Serena va a llegar tarde a la escuela —

Mi madre suspiro en un gesto de resignación y con un casto beso en la mejilla, nos despidió a ambas.

Salimos a la calle y empezamos a caminar hacia el instituto. Mi hermana trato de hacer conversación, aunque sin mucho éxito al principio. Yo no estaba del humor necesario como para hablar siquiera con ella, y creía sinceramente que Arceus me odiaba con todo su corazón.

Íbamos a medio camino del instituto, cuando vimos un carro muy familiar que se detuvo enfrente de nosotros. En él iba un joven de pelo y ojos castaños.

— ¿Pero qué hacen tan hermosas jóvenes caminando solas esta mañana? —Pregunto con tono de broma mientras abría la ventana.

— ¡Lucho! —Exclamamos las dos con sorpresa al ver a nuestro hermano.

—El mismo que viste y calza — Nos contestó. — ¿Qué esperan para entrar?

— ¿No vas a llegar tarde al trabajo por nosotras? — Le pregunto Liza con preocupación

—Igual ya voy tarde, unos minutos más, unos minutos menos no hacen mucha diferencia —

Nosotras nos reímos por su comentario, por el momento ellos dos eran los únicos que me podían sacar alguna sonrisa.

—Te van a terminar despidiendo — Le respondió Liza con algo de preocupación.

—Vale la pena si puedo alardear al llevar a tan encantadoras muchachas en el coche — Nos respondió de manera casi paternal.

Las dos terminamos subiendo al carro y mi hermano se encargó de llevarnos a mi instituto. Cuando llegamos, no pude evitar suspirar al bajarme del carro, me despedí de mis hermanos y me dispuse a irme cuando mi hermano me detuvo, indicándome que me acercara a su ventanilla.

—Sabemos cómo te sientes Serena, no creas que has sido la única con el problema de las peleas entre nuestros papas, pero quiero siempre recordarte que a veces la vida da altibajos, y es necesario hacerles frente. Tanto Liza como yo estaremos para cuando nos necesites. Y quiero que me prometas una cosa. Sonríe ¿Está bien? Esa linda carita se ve mejor cuando hay una sonrisa en ella. — Me dijo mi hermano mientras me veía fijamente.

Yo asentí, sin saber a ciencia cierta si iba a ser capaz de cumplir lo que me pedía, tenía que mantener una imagen en el instituto, y mostrar alguna emoción no me serviría de mucho. Sin embargo no iba a desilusionar a mi hermano por lo que le prometí que lo haría y me fui hacia dentro del instituto.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero les guste la historia, no crean que por empezar esta dejare alguna de las otras abandonadas. De hecho la historia ¡De Vacaciones con los Ketchum participara en otro concurso del foro Dexholders del profesor Oak. La historia "Varados en la isla" tendrá un capitulo mañana, o pasado mañana a más tardar.**

 **Todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos, así como los follows y favorites**


	2. Combate Sincronizado!

**¡Combate Sincronizado!**

Me encontraba frente a mi casillero junto a Gary, matando un poco el tiempo mientras esperábamos a que las clases empezaran. Tanto su Squirtle, como mi Pikachu se encontraban en nuestros hombros, y ya casi era hora de la clase de matemática. Estaba a punto de sacar mi libro de Estadística y Matemática cuando ocurrió un accidente. Resulta que mi libro se había trabado entre algunas de mis cosas y cuando hice fuerza para lograr sacarlo, me desequilibre y me tuve que hacer un paso para atrás para recobrar el equilibrio. Sentí como chocaba contra algo, y después se oyó el ruido de cuando algo cae al suelo. Rápidamente me voltee para ver qué había pasado y me encontré de improviso con esos ojos azules…

Era la muchacha más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Su cara, de facciones regulares y delicadas, estaba enmarcada por su pelo rubio cenizo, y aun cuando me devolvía la mirada con enojo, sus grandes ojos azules la hacían ver bastante adorable.

—Lo-lo lamento, fue mi culpa —Me disculpe con ella mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla.

— ¡Pues claro que fue tu culpa! ¿De quién más iba a ser? — Me respondió la chica de forma grosera mientras rechazaba mi mano y se levantaba sola.

—En serio, lo lamento…Fue un accidente. — Le conteste tratando de reconciliarme.

— ¡Pues ten más cuidado la próxima vez! — Me respondió mientras se marchaba enojada.

Yo solo me le quede viendo mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza, algunas veces había visto en las series cliché de la tele la típica chica fresa y presumida de las escuelas, más nunca me había topado con una. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en sus hermosos ojos azules, y en como su actitud entera no concordaban con su imagen. Era una chica bellísima y con un bonito cuerpo, y era bastante deprimente, al menos para mí, que tuviera esa actitud tan desagradable.

Seguía yo perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando fue Gary el que se encargó de sacarme de ellos. Me acorde entonces que teníamos una clase de matemática a la que asistir. Cuando llegamos al salón no pude reprimir una mirada de sorpresa e incomodidad al ver a la peli miel sentada en la misma clase. Por motivos del azar o del destino, los únicos asientos disponibles que se encontraban juntos eran los dos que se encontraban detrás de ella. Al parecer se encontraba platicando animadamente con su compañera de al lado, ya que no noto para nada nuestra presencia.

Pude ver como un par de chicos se acercaban hacia donde nosotros estábamos, más específicamente hacia donde se encontraban la rubia y su amiga. Los reconocí inmediatamente, Paul y Trip, los "populares del colegio" cuando estuvimos en la secundaria, y al parecer también querían hacerse notar por aquí, ya que entraron en la clase haciendo mucho ruido y atrayendo la atención de todos los del salón.

— ¡A todos los que se encuentran en el salón! ¡Están todos invitados a la fiesta que daremos hoy en la noche con Trip, habrán tragos, y party hard toda la noche! — Exclamo Paul, con aire de importancia. Inmediatamente todo el salón empezó a murmurar acerca de si ir o no ir a tan tentador evento.

—Y tú preciosa, me gustaría que fueras nuestra…Invitada de honor — Añadió Trip, dirigiéndose a la rubia enfrente mía en un susurro, de modo que solo ella y yo pudimos oírlo. Vi como la chica asentía, tratando de aparentar indiferencia más sin embargo pude ver un atisbo de nerviosismo en sus ojos. La maestra llego, y tanto Paul como Trip fueron a sentarse a sus lugares con aire satisfecho. La clase empezó y pude notar que la maestra llevaba el pelo de un curioso color morado y que trazaba una especie de arco por sobre su espalda. Me pareció bastante cómico el imaginarme cuantas botellas de laca tendría que echarse en el cabello para que le quedara de esa manera.

Todos nos quedamos expectantes, pues el momento en el que un maestro se presenta es más o menos cuando podemos ir haciéndonos una idea de qué clase de maestro va a ser. La señora dejo sus cosas sobre su escritorio, se volteó hacia nosotros, nos sonrió y…

— ¡Muy bien pedazo de inútiles, mi nombre es maestra Jessie! —Empezó gritándonos en tono militar y escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra — ¡Yo me encargare de repartirles el curso de matemática, si están de acuerdo que bien, y si no pues se aguantan! ¡Ahora, quiero que todos metan a sus pokémon en sus pokebolas, no permito que ninguna de esas creaturas se mantenga suelta por el salón! ¡En esta clase no tolerare el más mínimo acto de desobediencia o falta de respeto hacia mi persona, así que más les vale el pensar dos veces antes de responderme, pues podrán terminar muy…mal! —Termino de hablar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sádica. Sentí un escalofrió en la espalda y tuve que resignarme a meter a Pikachu dentro de su pokebola. Maestra gruñona y la materia de matemática no son para nada una buena combinación. Al parecer la clase compartía mi opinión, ya que se dejaron escuchar varios murmullos desaprobatorios.

—Así que murmurando ¿Eh? ¡Pues que mejor forma de silenciarlos que con Examen Sorpresa! — Exclamo con una alegría maligna. Los murmullos arreciaron y se transformaron en protestas hacia la crueldad de la profesora. — ¿Con que esas tenemos? ¿Qué les parece si esa prueba vale el treinta por ciento de su calificación del semestre? ¿O creen que muy poco? —Todos comprendimos que solo íbamos a terminar jodiéndola más si seguíamos hablando, por lo que un silencio sepulcral cayo en todo el salón.

La profesora empezó a pasar las pruebas, uno por uno. Pude ver como todos ardíamos de rabia ante la injusticia de la profesora, y podría jurar que ella estaba disfrutando con todo eso. Me concentre en la prueba y para mi alivio conocía bastante de las operaciones que habían qué hacer, por lo que no me iría tan mal como a otros del salón. Pude oír como Gary dejaba salir un sonido de frustración, sentí lastima por él ya que las matemáticas nunca habían sido su fuerte. Definitivamente la pasaría mal en esa clase y con esa profesora.

Concentrarme era difícil por la maldita razón de que la presencia de la peli miel enfrente de mí terminaba desconcentrándome. Aunque no me gustara para nada su personalidad, tanto su belleza como su olor me estaban volviendo, si no es que loco, al menos un idiota. Sentí celos del maldito Trip y de su maldita facilidad para atraer a las mujeres, siendo el caso que ninguna, o casi ninguna terminaba fijándose en mí. Sabía que en ese momento tenía que concentrarme en otras cosas, pero estaba siendo muy difícil. Muchos de los problemas no significaron mucho problema para mí, aunque otros me llevo mi buen rato contestarlos.

Finalmente el tiempo acabo y solo me quedaron un par de preguntas por contestar, comparado con el mediocre trabajo de Gary, el cual no había contestado casi ninguna pregunta, no estaba nada mal. La clase termino y salimos, encaminándonos hacia nuestro próximo salón. Yo saque a mi amigo amarillo de su encierro, ya que sabía cuánto odiaba el estar encerrado en su pokebola.

—Que porquería de examen, bonita forma de empezar "bien" el año— Exclamo Gary con disgusto.

— ¿Qué clase nos toca? —Le pregunte, ya que él tenía la lista de clases a la mano.

Gary reviso en su horario y pude ver como su cara se iluminaba.

— ¡Nos toca entrenamiento pokémon con mi abuelo! — El abuelo de Gary trabajaba en la institución, y se encargaba de impartir el curso de entrenamiento pokémon.

Llegamos todos a donde se encontraba el profesor Oak, que eran los terrenos de afuera del colegio. Frente a nosotros se encontraban dos campos de batalla pokémon, con nuestro maestro en el centro. Nos hizo alinearnos en una fila conforme íbamos llegando. Al ya estar todos en el lugar, guardamos silencio esperando que nuestro profesor dijera algo.

— ¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la clase de entrenamiento pokémon! Este semestre estaremos viendo lo que son las batallas sincronizadas. Y para eso les explicare que son. En estas batallas dos pokémon pelean juntos y mezclan sus movimientos creando uno solo. Esto requiere mucha coordinación, no solo de sus pokémon, sino que también de los entrenadores. Crearemos grupos de tres, mientras dos pokémon sincronizan un movimiento, el otro tendrá que defenderse. —Todos empezaron a juntarse en grupos, hasta que el profesor hablo de nuevo —No se preocupen en buscar a sus compañeros, ya que los grupos lo hare yo, no quiero ver que se molesten, ya que esto lo hago porque sus pokémon no pueden ser del mismo tipo, y además se genera mucho desorden cuando son ustedes los que se eligen. —Ante estas palabras los que ya se habían juntado se vieron con frustración, y todos esperamos a ver con quien nos tocaría.

El maestro empezó a crear los grupos, ya fuera para alivio de los que les gustaba su grupo, o frustración por parte de quienes no les agradaba. Finalmente oí al profesor decir las palabras que me interesaban.

—Ketchum, Ash. Iras con Oak, Gary y…—Empezó a pasar la mano por la lista para ver quién sería nuestro compañero o compañera —Irán con Yvonne, Serena.

Nunca había oído el nombre en mi vida, y me puse a ver a todos los alumnos que todavía no habían sido llamados a un grupo, esperando encontrar a la tal Serena. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a la hermosa rubia de antes acercarse a nosotros con evidente mal humor, y con un Fennekin en sus brazos. El profesor termino de dictar los grupos, y acto seguido nos mandó a ver el ejemplo de lo que debíamos hacer.

Saco de sus pokebolas a un Charmeleon y un Yvisaur, ordenándoles utilizar los ataques voto fuego y voto planta, respectivamente. Los pokémon obedecieron y los dos ataques colisionaron, creando una enorme pared de fuego en el centro del campo

—Los ataques voto fuego, voto agua, y voto planta son los más usados en las peleas sincronizadas, sin embargo existen muchos otros ataques que son compatibles entre sí, por lo que les aconsejo que experimenten con sus pokémon. —Nos explicó el profesor, para luego darnos la señal de empezar a practicar.

Empezamos a practicar, y asombrosamente el carácter presumido y huraño de Serena se ablando un poco. Parecía bastante animada combinando ataques con nosotros, y se le daba muy bien el imaginar que ataques serian compatibles y cuáles no.

Gracias a ella pudimos combinar los ataques del Squirtle de Gary y el lanzallamas de su Fennekin, creando una cortina de humo. Y aunque nos dimos cuenta que lanzallamas no tenía ningún efecto con la electro bola de Pikachu, sí que lo tenía con cola de hierro, logrando que la cola de Pikachu fuera de color rojo, y provocara el doble de daño. También logramos combinar maravillosamente bien el impactrueno de Pikachu con el poder oculto de Fennekin, logrando que las bolas verdes exploten y se vieran como fuegos artificiales.

Toda la clase contemplo el espectáculo de las luces que habíamos provocado, voltee a ver a Serena, y pude observar que veía maravillada las hermosas luces que caían desde el cielo. Pude ver un brillo que no se veía normalmente en sus ojos y por primera vez desde que la conocí, la vi sonreír. Tengo que admitir que fue una de las sonrisas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, como cada cosa en su físico. Al parecer se dio cuenta que la veía, e inmediatamente cambio esa hermosa sonrisa por su aspecto avinagrado de siempre.

— ¡Puntos extras para todo el equipo! — Exclamo el profesor dirigiéndose a nosotros. —Ahora quiero comentarles cual será la actividad del bimestre. En los equipos en los que se encuentran, se encargaran de inventar, analizar y describir con todo detalle todas las combinaciones que se les pueda ocurrir entre ataques. Tendrán que realizar un trabajo escrito, explicando los ataques utilizados, el efecto que causan sobre un pokémon, y los efectos secundarios de los mismos. También tendrán que escribir una teoría acerca de el por qué creen que causan esos efectos. El trabajo tendrá el valor total de la mitad de su examen de fin de bimestre, siendo la otra mitad el mostrar frente a la clase todos los ataques sincronizados que encontraron. El trabajo se entregara el mismo día del examen, por lo que tienen un buen lapso de tiempo. Les recomiendo que se junten después de clases, y empiecen a pensar que harán, pues el trabajo no es moco de pavo—Termino de dictar el trabajo el profesor.

Yo voltee la cabeza hacia Serena quien ya se había ido a juntar con sus amigas. Al parecer no me podría librar de ella por un buen tiempo, aunque, si dejábamos de lado su desesperante actitud difícil, no es que me importara mucho…

* * *

 **Aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia. Ya sé que hoy me tocaba escribir un capítulo de mi otra historia "Varados en la isla" pero me estoy quedando sin tiempo, y tengo que terminar esta historia antes de que acabe enero. Después de eso seguiré subiendo las dos historias que tengo incompletas.**

 **Lamento si no soy completamente capaz de hacer la actitud de Serena de la manera que debería ser, pero es muy difícil para mí el darle un carácter que es totalmente opuesto al que tiene naturalmente. Espero sepan disculpar eso.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo que está teniendo la historia. ¡7 follows y 7 favorites! Muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Ahora responderé a los reviews.**

 **Andreu320: Me alegra mucho el que te haya gustado la historia, gracias por leerla y animo a ti también.**

 **Dan07: Espero sigas al pendiente de la historia, y muchas gracias por dejar el review. Lo de la clasificación M, lo descubrirás pronto…**

 **Jorgelatina148: ¡Gracias! Gary tiene un honda city por el simple hecho que era antes de su padre, y pues es mucho mejor que nada, pues si, lamentablemente la pelea de los padres de Serena es bastante necesaria, ya descubrirás el porqué.**

 **Red Fox out**


	3. La Fiesta y algo mas

**La Fiesta**

Después de eso las clases fluyeron con normalidad, como la mayoría de los maestros eran benévolos y era el primer día de clase, casi que simplemente hablamos, o más bien ellos nos hablaron acerca de que pensáramos en nuestro futuro, y que si no sabíamos muy bien a que dedicarnos, lo mejor sería que nos diéramos prisa pues el tiempo se nos acababa.

En un momento dado nos dieron las opciones de pre-u que podíamos seguir ese año. Eran tres, Humanístico, Científico y Administrativo. El científico se dividía en dos, Informático y Biológico, para el primer periodo. Nos dijeron que la respuesta tendríamos que darla al día siguiente.

Salimos de la última clase del día y nos dirigimos a los casilleros para dejar todo lo que no tendríamos que usar. Aparte de la tarea del profesor Oak no nos habían dejado ninguna otra, por lo que técnicamente teníamos el resto del día libre. Mientras caminábamos me encargue de darle a Pikachu unas cuantas galletas por su buen comportamiento ese día. Dado que odiaba entrar a su pokebola, tuvo que aprender a portarse bien en las clases. Cuando por fin guardamos todas las cosas, decidimos ir a almorzar algo a la cafetería del instituto, ya que todos los alumnos tenían derecho a una comida al día, y no teníamos un mejor lugar a donde ir.

Cuando llegamos, y ya que habían pocas mesas disponibles, decidimos que yo iría por los almuerzos y él nos apartaría una mesa mientras tanto. Gary se encargó de darme su credencial de alumno, ya que era la prueba de que estudiábamos en el lugar y que teníamos derecho a la comida.

Me acerque a la barra, y mostrando los dos carnets pedí la comida, cuando la señora me vio con sospechas, yo le explique el asunto y señale a Gary, el cual nos saludó para que lo identificaran, no hubo más problemas y me sirvieron la comida.

Regrese a la mesa y empezamos a comer normalmente, cuando en medio de nuestra plática vi como Gary se quedaba viendo fijamente a un punto, respondiendo vagamente mis preguntas y sin mover la vista. Picado por la curiosidad voltee hacia donde se encontraba viendo, y mis ojos se encontraron con una bonita muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos igualmente oscuros. Llevaba una camiseta aqua y una falda roja corta. Parecía bastante entretenida leyendo un libro mientras tomaba de su malteada.

Voltee a ver a Gary con mirada burlona.

—Entonces estas muy ocupado viendo a esa chica como para ponerme atención ¿No? — Le pregunte de manera picara.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? … No, yo no…Yo solo estaba — Gary se había puesto completamente rojo y no sabía lo que decía.

— ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? Créeme que yo hare el esfuerzo de irme a pie hasta mi casa si quieres llevarla a algún lado — Le dije tratando de animarlo.

— ¿Tu…crees? —Me pregunto con curiosidad

—No pierdes nada con probar —

—Bien ¡Que rayos! Total si dice que no, es lo mismo que si no le hubiera preguntado —Dijo, más para sí que para mí, tratando de infundirse ánimos.

— ¡Así se habla! —

Gary se levantó y fue hacia la joven con bastante nerviosismo.

POV Gary

La chica todavía no se había dado cuenta que yo me estaba acercando a ella pues no despegaba la vista de su libro. Esta cuestión la aproveche para planear bien mis palabras.

"¿Qué tal, preciosa?" No, ni de coña, tengo que ser más sutil.

"Que buen día hace hoy ¿No?" ¿En serio no se te ocurre nada más original que el tiempo?

"Hola, estuve viéndote por un rato, y eres muy bonita" ¿No podrías sonar más acosador, Gary?

Mi tiempo fuera termino y pude ver como ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella notara mi presencia.

—Ho-hola —Me golpee mentalmente por mi nerviosismo.

—Hola — Me respondió con una mirada entre curiosa y contenta.

—Eh… ¿Qué libro estás leyendo? —Pregunte para ganar tiempo. Ella agarro el libro y me mostro la portada.

—Se llama "En el blanco" Y es una novela de suspense. De Ken Follet. —

— ¿En serio? Hace buen rato que busco justo esa novela de Follet — Trate de hacerme el interesante.

— ¿Si? ¿Eres fan de Ken Follet? —

—Súper fan, de hecho, no conozco a alguien que le guste tanto como a mí —

— ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? — La había cagado, la había cagado pero grueso.

—Eh, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? — Si, eso es lo que llaman dar patadas de ahogado.

—No lo conoces ¿verdad? —

—Nop, para nada — Tuve que sincerarme, estaba muy consciente de que fui un idiota.

—Y ¿Por qué me mentiste? — Me tenía contra las cuerdas, tenía dos opciones o sincerarme, invitarla a algún lado, y esperar lo mejor. O podía irme de allí como un imbécil y lamentarme por el resto de mi vida. Sabía por experiencia propia que no era muy recomendable el segundo, por lo que decidí poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Bien, me atrapaste la verdad es que te vi desde mi mesa, y parecías muy interesante, y linda por lo que quería invitarte a alguna parte. — No bromeaba cuando dije que pondría todas las cartas.

La reacción de ella fue de bastante estupefacción, luego duda, pude ver como sus mejillas se pintaban de color carmesí y lo deduje como una buena señal.

—Lo lamento, pero fui invitada a una fiesta hoy en la noche y pues tengo que ir — Me dijo con pena.

—Oh…Ok… no hay problema — Me sentí muy avergonzado y prácticamente solo quería desaparecer. Me di media vuelta, y estaba a punto de volver con Ash cuando su voz me detuvo.

—Pero… La verdad todavía no tengo un acompañante para la fiesta… — Dejo la frase en el aire, como si insinuara algo.

— ¿En serio? Bueno… pues, yo podría ser tu pareja…Solo si tú quieres — Estaba que no soportaba ya la maldita tensión.

—Me parece bien —

— ¿Si? ¡Genial! ¿Necesitas que te lleve? — No cabía en mí mismo de la emoción.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya había quedado con unas amigas para ir, ¿Nos miramos allí? —

— ¡Me parece bien! Solo ¿De quién es la fiesta? Y otra cosa ¿Cómo te llamas?— Necesitaba saber a dónde ir.

—Cierto, no me había presentado, mi nombre es Leaf. La fiesta será en la casa de Paul Shinji, ¿Sabes cómo llegar? Y ¿Cómo te llamas tú?— No pude evitar un gesto de desagrado al saber que sería "esa" fiesta.

—Mi nombre es Gary, y no te preocupes, se cómo llegar…—

POV Ash

¿Me puedes explicar otra vez porque estoy haciendo esto? — Le pregunte con ironía. Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación y yo estaba terminando de vestirme. Paul ya estaba completamente vestido y listo para ir a la fiesta.

—Por si acaso la cosa no termina bien no quedo como un pendejo, pues tú vas a estar ahí — Me respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

— ¡Si! ¡Así el que va estar como un imbécil durante toda la fiesta voy a ser yo! — Mi sarcasmo era en ese momento tan elevado que parecía tonto.

—Vamos, ¿No creerás que serás el único soltero allí? De seguro habrá muchas otras chicas lindas con las cuales flirtear. — Tuve que resignarme a mi horrible destino. Y es que mi capacidad para coquetear esta entre "No, muchas gracias" y algo que tenga que ver con una orden de alejamiento. Ok, estoy exagerando bastante, pero mi capacidad para hablar con las mujeres de esa manera es nula.

—Vamos pues, terminemos lo antes posible con esto —

—No te hagas el mártir, que tú fuiste el que me animo a hablarle —

—No creí que todo el asunto terminaría en la maldita fiesta de Paul —

—Está bien, está bien, lo que tú digas, ¿sabes qué? Hagamos algo, si para las diez de la noche todavía no me han bateado, eres libre de irte. —Trató de negociar.

—Va, está bien, pero solo hasta las diez, después pisaste y me voy de allí. —

Después de eso tomamos rumbo hacia la fiesta. Llegamos, y el nerviosismo de mi amigo era bastante evidente. Tuve que calmarlo antes de entrar, diciéndole que cualquier cosa siempre podría contar conmigo. Finalmente entramos, y nos mantuvimos juntos, buscando a la castaña.

Finalmente la encontramos, se encontraba en un pequeño grupo, en el cual también estaban los más "populares" del colegio, entre ellos pudimos ver a Paul y a Trip, y también, ¡Oh sorpresa! La polémica Serena, en el centro del grupo y bastante pegada a Trip.

La pareja de Gary se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, pues alejándose del grupo, camino hacia a nosotros y nos saludó.

—Menos mal vinieron, la mayoría en ese grupito ya están bastante borrachos y me estaba empezando a desesperar — Nos dijo, dirigiéndose más a Gary que a mí.

Sabiendo que yo significaba allí un mal tercio, me disculpe de ellos y con un dramático y burlón "Te lo encargo" Los deje a los dos bastante sonrojados.

Me acerque a la barra, y pidiendo una bebida sin alcohol me resigne a pasar el resto de la noche sin despegar el trasero de la silla. Sin embargo no era eso lo que me deparaba el destino.

POV Serena

Estaba bastante harta ya del grupito de borrachos que se había formado en torno mío. La única cuerda que quedaba, Leaf, me había traicionado ya yéndose con no sé quién. Estaba a punto de decidir que ya era suficiente de esa basura y que lo mejor era irme, cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba fuertemente del brazo. Voltee a ver quién era, y me encontré con que era Trip, quien entre balbuceos me dio a entender que quería enseñarme la casa. Yo sin nada mejor que hacer lo seguí.

Empezó mostrándome los lugares obvios, la cocina, el comedor, etc. Después se puso insistente en mostrarme la parte de arriba. Entramos en el cuarto de sus padres, los cuales estaban de viaje durante toda la semana. Yo pase primero e inmediatamente entro el, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Trip… ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta? — Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

—Por nada…Preciosa, tu solo sígueme el juego — Me contesto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

—Me estas asustando, Trip — Yo empezaba a comprender las razones del rubio.

—Solo déjate llevar — No pude alejarme más de él, ya que tropecé con la cama y caí acostada. El automáticamente se subió encima de mí presionando mis caderas con las suyas e impidiendo que me pudiera mover. Trate de sacármelo de encima, pero fue inútil. Era muy pesado y bastante más fuerte que yo. Sentí que empezaba a quitarme la blusa y sin pensarlo mucho, grite con todas las fuerzas con las que fui capaz. Un súbito y doloroso golpe a la altura de la tráquea fue suficiente para callarme.

— ¿Así que será de la manera difícil? Pues tanto mejor — Susurro Trip mientras me veía con lujuria.

Sentí la garganta escocerme, además del terror que me causaba el repugnante hombre encima mía. No tenía escapatoria, estaba totalmente a su merced…

POV Ash

Puede ver desde donde estaba sentado como Trip y Serena se separaban del grupo, dirigiéndose a la cocina, después salieron de allí, y emprendieron el camino hacia el piso de arriba. Pude ver como Trip le hacia una seña a Paul, y como este empezaba a seguirlos. Teniendo una corazonada, me decidí a seguirlos, sin embargo necesitaría la ayuda de Gary.

Se encontraba platicando animadamente con Leaf sin embargo y para mi pesar, tuve que desprenderlo de su agradable conversación para que viniera conmigo.

— ¿Qué es tan importante? — Me pregunto algo irritado mi fiel amigo. Yo le explique todo lo que había visto. El solo asintió, sabiendo que todo esto podría acabar mal. Empezamos a subir las escaleras, cuando íbamos a medio camino oímos un grito, seguido de un ruido sordo, y luego nada más. Los dos nos vimos las caras, preocupados y terminamos de subir las escaleras corriendo. Pudimos ver a Paul haciendo guardia frente a uno de los cuartos, y dedujimos que Trip y Serena estaban del otro lado.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — Me pregunto Gary.

—Escucha, si tú atacas a Paul, supongo que yo podría tener la vía libre para irrumpir en la habitación —

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Paul es más fuerte que yo! ¿Cómo quieres que le haga?

—Vamos, esta borracho, no creo que sea muy difícil. —

—Todo esto lo hago por ti — Me dijo antes de acercarse a Paul. Llego frente a él, y pude ver los efectos del alcohol en su cara, pues sus acciones fueron lentas y perezosas.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¡Vete de a…! — La frase quedo incompleta ya que Gary logro asestarle un gancho en la cara, dejándolo automáticamente en el suelo.

—Guau, ¿Yo hice eso? —Dijo sin poder creérselo — ¡Yeah bitches, your papa is in the house! —Exclamo mientras levantaba los brazos.

—Deja tus pendejadas para otro momento, ¿quieres? — Le dije yo mientras abría la puerta y me encontraba con…

* * *

 **Aquí estoy con el tercer capítulo de esta historia. No tengo mucho que decir, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, le dieron a me gusta y siguen esta historia.**

 **K: Pues si antes te cagabas en ellos, supongo que ahora queres matarlos ¿no? Yo también espero que estés bien.**

 **Andreu320: La actitud de Serena tiene un fundamento y es que es con lo que tengo que trabajar, pues esta historia es en realidad un reto de un foro. Gracias por comentar y espero te siga gustando el fic.**

 **Jorgelatina148: Pos no, todavía no la he agregado a mi comu, supongo lo hare pronto. Gracias por el review.**

 **Red Fox out.**


	4. Salvándote Pero ¿Que siento por ti?

**Siempre estaremos allí para ti**

 **Atención: Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes. Si eres sensible frente a temas delicados te recomiendo no leerlo. Lean bajo su propio riesgo. (Vamos que todos van a terminar leyendo)**

Apenas podía pensar coherentemente, una opresión en mi garganta me estaba sofocando por completo, sentía como mis pulmones quemaban y mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo, y lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que estaba completamente dominada por él.

Trip, quien para estos momentos parecía más una bestia que una persona, me tenía completamente a su merced. Había roto tanto mi blusa como mi sostenedor, dejándome sin ninguna ropa de la cintura para arriba. La única ropa que me quedaba eran mis panties, los cuales no supondrían mucho problema para el animal fuera de control que se encontraba encima de mí.

Sin aceptar todavía que mi virginidad iba a ser tomada de esa manera, concentre todas mis fuerzas en un golpe en su entrepierna, y aunque logro impactar, no fue en el lugar en el que planeaba y no sentía ya la fuerza suficiente como para dar otro golpe. El por su parte estaba tan borracho, y tan consumido por sus deseos que al parecer ni siquiera lo sintió.

Me resigne y cerré los ojos, sentí como el empezaba a retirar mi última prenda y lo único que pude hacer fue apretar los dientes y esperar mi horrible destino…

POV Ash

Sin importarme mucho el estado de euforia de Gary, me apresure a abrir la puerta solo para encontrarme con esa brutal escena. Serena completamente desnuda, y con el rostro surcado por las lágrimas, y el asqueroso de Trip encima de ella decidido a desflorarla.

Dos pensamientos muy contradictorios se cruzaron en mi mente, por un lado estaba el pensamiento de que Trip podría darme muchos problemas en el instituto si osaba a intervenir. Incluso en ese momento, bajo los efectos del alcohol, la lujuria, y la locura, sería capaz de matarme. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿De verdad estoy siquiera considerando el hecho de no ayudar a la chica? ¡Estaba a punto de ser violada!

Sacudí violentamente mi cabeza para borrar los pensamientos egoístas que se estaban apoderando de mi mente. Mi madre siempre me había inculcado los valores de ayudar al prójimo sin medir las consecuencias. Por lo que, sin pensar en las repercusiones de mis actos, me lance a ayudar a la rubia.

Me dirigí con paso firme y decidido hacia Trip, el cual se encontraba muy "ocupado" como para siquiera notar que yo me encontraba allí. Pude ver de reojo el rostro lleno de dolor y resignación de Serena, y eso termino por convencerme de mi posición, y también me lleno de una furia indescriptible, al ver el sufrimiento que una persona es capaz de provocarle a otra para satisfacer sus caprichos.

Cerrando el puño derecho, lo estrelle con toda la fuerza con la que fui capaz en la cabeza del rubio, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio. Aprovechando que se encontraba desestabilizado le di un fuerte empujón, que termino volcándolo en el piso. Trato entonces de levantarse, sin embargo mi rodilla, impactando contra su cara lo impidió. Me sorprendí a mí mismo ante la acción. Sin embargo sabía que no era momento para pensar en eso.

Levante a Serena de la cama de un tirón, y luego quite toda la sabana que cubría la cama, para ponerla sobre sus hombros. Ella la agarro en un gesto reflejo, pues tenía la mirada perdida y no terminaba de reaccionar.

Gary entro en ese momento y vi como cerraba rápidamente la puerta, le pregunte con la mirada lo que pasaba. El demoro un poco en responderme, pues al parecer acababa de asimilar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Paso la vista por toda la habitación, demorándola unos segundos en Serena y en mí.

—El idiota de Paul se levantó y agarro una especie de palo, para tratar de pegarme, y pues…heme aquí. ¿Qué hacemos?...Y lo más importante ¿Qué paso? — La duda reinaba en su expresión y decidí explicarle la situación lo más breve que me fuera posible. Por toda respuesta señale a Trip, el cual aún no se recuperaba del golpe. Su estado lo delataba, pues su pantalón se encontraba abierto, y su "virilidad" a la vista de todos.

— ¡Maldito hijo de pu…! —Empezó a exclamar Gary mientras se adelantaba con toda la intención de golpearlo. Yo lo detuve con un gesto de la mano.

—Déjalo, lo importante es salir de aquí, y rápido. —Exclame yo mientras veía alguna manera de escapar. Justo en ese momento Gary, sin explicación alguna, paso rápidamente junto a mí. Confuso, me voltee, y pude observar como empujaba a Trip, el cual se había recuperado y había intentado golpearme traicioneramente por la espalda. Vi como enfocaba su vista en Gary, dirigiendo sus golpes hacia él, sin embargo el alcohol alentaba y entorpecía mucho sus movimientos, haciéndole relativamente fácil a Gary el esquivarlo y golpear de vuelta. Vi como al final mi amigo detenía el puñetazo de Trip dejándolo momentáneamente desprotegido, no desaprovechando el momento, impacto un gancho derecho en su mandíbula, mandándolo al suelo, noqueado.

— ¡Gary uso gancho derecho y es súper eficaz! ¡Hijo de puta! — Exclamo Gary mientras se vanagloriaba el mismo. Yo no pude menos que admirarlo, pues a pesar de que Trip no estaba en sus cabales, los movimientos de mi amigo fueron tan fluidos y coordinados como los de un profesional en lucha. — ¿Sabes? Creo que tengo madera para esto. — Me dijo mientras se frotaba los nudillos.

—Bien, nos cuentas después, por ahora lo que tenemos que ver es como salir por la puerta sin que nos intercepte Paul — Exclame preocupado.

—Bien, déjamelo a mí — Me respondió Gary mientras entraba al baño, y salía con una vara de hierro de las que se utilizan para colgar ropa. —Cuando les chifle significa que ya pueden pasar —

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes chiflar? —

—Desde nunca, pero ahí les pego un grito o algo así — Con esas palabras abrió rápidamente la puerta, y se lanzó hacia afuera con la vara en alto. Pasaron unos segundos y después de un par de sonidos de choque. Oí como Gary nos gritó, era nuestra oportunidad.

—Vamos Serena, debemos irnos —Serena no reacciono. De hecho creo que se había desmayado, pues al parecer lo único que la mantenía de pie era que yo la estaba sosteniendo. — ¿En serio me lo vas a poner difícil? — Hable, más para mí que para ella. —Bien, pues hagámoslo difícil. — Con estas últimas palabras, la envolví lo mejor que pude, y poniendo mi brazo derecho debajo de sus rodillas y el derecho sosteniendo su espalda, la cargue al estilo recién casados.

Salí con Serena en mis brazos y nos encontramos con un Gary que sangraba de la cabeza y un Paul totalmente inconsciente a la par de él.

— ¿Nos vamos…? ¿Qué paso? — Pregunto Gary al verme cargando a Serena.

—Se desmayó — Respondí sin darle mucha importancia, pues teníamos problemas mayores.

—Mira, yo me voy a ir adelante haciéndote paso, por fortuna creo que todos allá abajo están lo suficientemente borrachos como para no causarnos problemas, tú solo sígueme. — Me dijo Gary.

Bajamos las escaleras, y automáticamente Gary empezó a hacerme espacio, por fortuna la mayoría se encontraban lo suficientemente ebrios como para siquiera advertir nuestra presencia, y los más sobrios solo nos vieron con curiosidad, sin intervenir. La única que se nos acerco fue Leaf, quien nos siguió preocupada hasta afuera.

Una vez llegamos al carro de Gary, Leaf por fin se animó a hablar.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué llevan a Serena envuelta en una manta? ¿Se la van a llevar a alguna parte? — Esto último lo dijo con una nota de temor, tal vez porque si la escena era vista sin saber los hechos, bien podríamos ser confundidos con unos violadores en lugar de vernos como rescatistas.

—Trip trato de violar a Serena, sus ropas estaban completamente desgarradas, por lo que tuvimos que envolverla en el cubrecama de la cama que había allí, y pues teníamos pensado llevarla a su casa. — Le conteste yo lo más calmado que pude para que entendiera bien lo que estaba pasando.

Pude ver como Leaf pasaba del temor de que nuestras intenciones fueran malas, a la rabia de saber que la chica estuvo a punto de ser violada, y finalmente al alivio al saber que no pasó a mayores.

—Bien, me gustaría acompañarlos a dejar a Serena, total me vine con unas amigas y no tengo como regresar a mi casa, pues todas están demasiado ebrias como para manejar. ¿Podrían llevarme? —

— ¡Claro! — respondió casi al instante Gary, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de la rapidez y la emoción con la que había respondido. —Eh…Digo, no hay ningún problema. — Trato torpemente de enmendar la situación.

—Bien, pues vamos— Dije yo mientras Gary abría la puerta de atrás para que pudiera depositar a Serena. —Leaf, si quieres puedes irte en el asiento de adelante, y yo me voy aquí atrás con Serena. —Le propuse a la castaña.

— ¿Algún motivo en especial? — Me pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

—No…Supongo que no… De cualquier manera lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos de este endemoniado lugar— Le conteste, evitando la comprometedora y confusa pregunta.

La verdad ni siquiera sabía muy bien por qué quería irme junto a ella, pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de protegerla, de tenerla cerca para saber que estaba bien… Al saber la horrible situación en la que se encontraba, la rabia y la adrenalina habían actuado casi inmediatamente, dejando unos pocos milisegundos para la duda. Pero ahora que todo había pasado, que la adrenalina ya no estaba haciendo efecto, me puse a preguntarme si era normal, si era normal la furia que se apodero de mi al verla allí, a punto de ser desflorada por ese idiota, si era normal el placer que sentí al impactar mi puño contra su cara, y la preocupación y sobreprotección que sentí al verla tan… indefensa.

Talvez fue el hecho de que ver que ella tenía los mismos problemas, que ella también podía sufrir, el darme cuenta que en realidad era un ser humano, fue lo que me provoco todas esas emociones. Sacudí la cabeza para sacar todos esos pensamientos contradictorios y confusos de mi mente, de cualquier manera no era momento para ellos. Ya tal vez, consultarlo con la almohada más tarde, pero por ahora tenía que enfocarme en la hermosa peli miel que iba a la par mía en el carro.

Bueno, creo que por ir perdido en mis pensamientos, casi ni me di cuenta que Gary estaba pronunciando mi nombre.

— ¿Eh? —Exclame reaccionando.

—Necesitamos saber a dónde llevar a Serena, así que si pudieras despertarla de su apacible sueño en tu hombro, te lo agradeceríamos. — Me respondió Gary con burla.

—Ok, Serena… Serena despierta — Me dirigí gentilmente a la castaña mientras que le daba leves empujones con el hombro para que reaccionara.

—Mmm ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto mientras por fin despertaba — ¡Trip! ¡El cuarto! ¡QUE PASO! — Se pasó frenéticamente las manos por todo el cuerpo, mientras trataba de entender que sucedía. En pocas palabras, entro en shock. Estuvimos un buen rato allí, hasta que poco a poco la fuimos calmando, contándole todo lo que sucedió.

—Entonces… ¿Ustedes me salvaron? — Nos preguntó confundida a Gary y a mí, nosotros solo asentimos modestamente con la cabeza.

Pude ver claramente como tres emociones peleaban ferozmente en su cabeza. Su orgullo, el cual no terminaba de aceptar que la habíamos ayudado, la vergüenza, producto de todos los eventos por los que tuvo que pasar, y finalmente, el agradecimiento por la ayuda brindada. Se hallaba tan confusa que, compadeciéndome de ella, la saque de la lucha mental que estaba llevando a cabo con una pregunta.

— ¿Dónde vives? Ya sabes, para llevarte hasta allí —

—Eh… Sinceramente no creo tener las energías como para explicarles a mis padres todo lo que paso… ¿Podrían llevarme a la casa de mi hermano? — Se veía cansada, y vimos que tenía miedo de tener que dar explicaciones a sus padres.

Gary simplemente asintió, y se encargó de llevarnos hasta la dirección dada por Serena. No tardamos mucho en llegar. El lugar no era en realidad una casa, sino unos cuantos apartamentos en un edificio. Decidimos que tanto Gary como Leaf esperarían en el carro, mientras nosotros llamábamos al timbre. Lo de "decidimos" era en realidad una manera de decir "yo impuse" pues siendo sincero, no me quería despegar de ella hasta saber que estaría sana y salva.

En el tablero de timbres había un total de ocho, y Serena se encargó de tocar el que correspondía al apartamento de su hermano. Esperamos unos segundos, hasta que oímos como alguien respondía al timbre.

— ¿Hola? —

— ¿Hermanito? Soy yo, Serena ¿Podrías bajar?

— ¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Paso algo? — Pregunto alarmado su hermano

— ¿Podría explicarte dentro de un rato? De verdad necesito que abras. —

Oímos como su hermano colgaba el timbre, y en un tiempo record que dejaría en ridículo a Usain Bolt, ya se encontraba en la puerta del edificio, abriéndonos.

— ¡Serena, por dios! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué vienes cubierta con una manta? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién eres tú? — Empezó a lanzar preguntas a lo loco, obviamente conmocionado por todo el asunto.

— ¿Te lo puedo explicar una vez estemos adentro? — Suplico Serena.

—Bien, pasa adelante — Le respondió su hermano, mientras no me quitaba la vista de encima.

Entonces paso algo que nunca pensé que pasaría. Serena se volteo hacia mí, susurro un pequeño "gracias" y poniéndose de puntillas, deposito un casto beso en mi mejilla. Para después entrar inmediatamente al apartamento de su hermano, seguido de él.

Yo me quede allí, parado como un idiota, sin reaccionar. Definitivamente sería un año "muy" interesante.

* * *

 **¡Termine! Dios, me costo bastante terminar esto, por el simple hecho de que mi colegio es demasiado estricto y he tenido demasiados trabajos que hacer, por lo que no he podido actualizar casi nada. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído la historia, en serio, me animan mucho a seguir subiéndola.**

 **Pues principalmente esta fue la razón por la que a Ash no le di su actitud de niño idiota típica, pues enfrentar a ese Ash con este tipo de situaciones se me antojaba demasiado raro y creepy, pues es casi como poner a ver una violación a un niño de diez años, demasiada perversión.**

 **Ahora, a responder reviews ¡Yey!**

 **Jorgethefenix: Pues ahí esta la paliza a Trip borracho, pero no fue exactamente Ash el que se la dio, espero se pueda disculpar.**

 **SerenaXerYvel Ketchum XYZ: Pues, respondiendo a tus plegarias, no le hizo nada. Espero la historia te siga gustando.**

 **Guest: Joder, pues aquí esta lo bueno, espero te guste**

 **Jorgelatina148: Si, a veces cometemos idioteces por tratar de conseguir a alguna chava… En general, somos idiotas.**

 **K: ¡Pues por que siiiiiii! Supongo haber puesto suficiente acción en el capitulo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima**

 **RedFox out.**


	5. No me podre librar de ti tan fácilmente

**No me podre librar de ti tan** **fácilmente**

Subimos hasta el apartamento de mi hermano, el cual, para mi sorpresa no se hallaba tan desordenado como cabría esperar. Aparte de algunas hojas esparcidas en la mesa del comedor, y algunos platos sucios en el fregadero, el resto del lugar se veía bastante bien.

Pensé que mi hermano me exigiría respuestas inmediatamente, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así. Vi como abría el armario que se encontraba junto a su cama y sacaba unos pants y una camisa blanca de cuello "V". Luego, me tendió las dos cosas y me ordeno que me vistiera. Yo entre al baño, y dado que solo eran dos prendas, no tarde ni un minuto cambiándome.

Cuando salí, pude ver que mi hermano estaba preparando alguna bebida en el microondas, cuando me vio, me señalo una silla en su pequeño comedor para que me sentara. Mientras el hacia lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en la cocina, yo no pude evitar sorprenderme ante la autosuficiencia que había adquirido viviendo solo. Y es que cuando vivía en la casa, rara vez hacia algo por sí mismo. Llegando nosotros a burlarnos algunas veces acerca del desastre que pasaría cuando decidiera independizarse. Pues no, al parecer había adquirido una madurez y sentido de la responsabilidad que nunca pudo desarrollar en casa.

Finalmente pude ver como terminaba de revolver las dos tazas con la cuchara, y me pasaba una. Vi el contenido y no pude evitar sonreír, era chocolate caliente, mi favorito. Recuerdo tomarlo de pequeña, cuando sentíamos frio, o nos sentíamos tristes o preocupados, mi mama siempre hacia tres tazas de chocolate, y nos sentaba a los tres en el desayunador. Siempre nos echaba la misma cantidad de malvaviscos a los tres, porque si no siempre había disputas.

—Lamento no echarle malvaviscos, pero hace tiempo que no hacia chocolate y no se me había ocurrido comprar — Al parecer mi hermano leyó mis pensamientos.

—No te preocupes, de hecho, muchas gracias por todo esto — Le respondí, agradecida de que me haya aceptado en su casa.

—No hay de que, sabes que está siempre será tu casa y podrás venir a hacerme visitas nocturnas cuando quieras — Me dijo en tono de broma.

Yo me reí, y tome un sorbo de chocolate, sentí como el ardiente liquido pasaba por mi garganta y me reconfortaba de todo lo que había pasado anteriormente. Me sentí pésimo al pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, es que hubiera pasado si Ash no hubiera estado allí para…Salvarme. Ese pensamiento golpeo mi cabeza como si me hubieran lanzado un ladrillo. Hasta ese momento no me había puesto a pensar claramente en todo lo que esos dos habían hecho por mí.

Mi hermano noto mi turbación, pues hablo de manera calmada y consoladora.

-Escucha, no te quiero presionar a que me cuentes algo que no quieres, así que si no te sientes lista para contarlo, o no me lo quieres contar para nada, lo entenderé. Pero quiero que sepas algo, no tienes por qué cargar con ese peso tu sola. Yo quiero ayudarte, pero para eso tienes que contarme, tienes que dividir la carga que llevas en los hombros. —

Yo sonreí irónicamente ante su pequeño sermón — ¿Desde cuándo te volviste charlista motivacional? — Le pregunte, pues solo en el día de hoy ya me había dado como dos sermones, era casi como mi segundo papa.

—Tuve que aprender cuando supe que tendría una hermanita —

— ¡Pero cuando nació Hilda tu solo tenías tres años! —

—Yo hablaba de mi otra hermanita —

Yo sonreí y me recosté en su hombro, era cierto que mi hermano siempre me quiso mucho, me atrevería decir que incluso más que a mi hermana pues mientras a ella la vio como alguien con quien pelear como los hermanos normales, yo nací un poco más tarde y pues me vio de una manera más paternal, supongo.

—Estábamos en casa de Paul, todos ya estaban borrachos y Trip me invito a conocer la casa, yo sin nada mejor que hacer lo seguí, pero en un determinado momento logro que quedáramos encerrados en una habitación…Entonces él se acercó… Y…— No pude continuar, pues el recuerdo era como un tomar un trago de bilis. Sin embargo pude ver como mi hermano pudo deducir el resto pues sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre y expresaban una furia increíble.

—El…Él te…Hizo… ¡Eso! — Hablo con dificultad a causa del enojo.

Yo negué lentamente con la cabeza.

—No…Pero casi, Ash y su amigo me salvaron justo en ese momento — Vi un brillo de alivio en sus ojos.

—Ese Ash… ¿Era quien te vino a dejar? —

—Si… ¿Por qué? —

— ¿Ash y su "amigo"? ¿En serio? —

— ¡Hey! No me culpes de no recordarme del nombre de su compañero, es el primer día — Le respondí, sabiendo a que se refería.

El movió la cabeza de un lado a otro

—No estoy hablando de que no recuerdes su nombre, eso es algo normal en ti, lo que si me extraña es que te recuerdes del nombre del otro. — Me vio con una mirada interrogatorio.

Yo me sonroje un poco

— ¿Qué tiene de raro? ¡El me salvo! Recordar su nombre seria lo menos que puedo hacer — Me puse a la defensiva.

— ¿Te recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que te despediste de beso de cualquier chico? — Mi hermano me veía entre burlona e interrogativamente.

— ¡Te cuento todo lo que sucedió!, ¿y lo único que se te ocurre es tirarme la lata acerca de él? — Me exaspere por las insinuaciones que estaba haciendo mi hermano.

—Escucha, cualquier chico que vea esa clase de escena en una habitación y trate de salvar a la chava en lugar de hacer cola… Yo creo que vale la pena. —

— ¿Y eso a que viene? — No entendía a donde se dirigía mi hermano.

—Escucha, cuando se lo cuentes a papa y a mama, lo más probable es que hagan una denuncia al ministerio, mientras tanto tus acosadores seguirán libres en el colegio y buscaran otra oportunidad. Lo más sensato sería que te juntaras con gente en la que confías y no despegarte de ellos nunca, al menos hasta que arreglemos el asunto. —

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto justo a mí? —No comprendía por que el destino me odiaba tanto.

—Mira, no eres la única, de hecho Hilda paso por situaciones similares, aunque sin llegar a ese extremo, eso pasa… Siempre habrá gente que te quiera hacer daño. — Mi hermano me vio con preocupación.

Terminamos nuestro chocolate caliente y vi como mi hermano sacaba su celular.

— ¿Vas a llamar a mama? – El asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Podrías no contarle lo que sucedió? ¿Por favor? — Le suplique

—No tenía pensado hacerlo, lo mejor será que lo hagas tu cuando te sientas cómoda, yo solo le diré que estas aquí conmigo y que no se preocupe. — Yo lo vi, agradecida por todo lo que mi hermano estaba haciendo por mí.

Ya mucho más relajada sentí como los parpados empezaban a pesarme.

—Si quieres puedes dormirte en mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá. — Me dijo mi hermano mientras esperaba a que mi mama le contestara.

— ¿Seguro? —

No me respondió verbalmente, pues justo en ese momento empezó a hablar con nuestra mama. Lo único que hizo fue un gesto de "No hay problema, agarra la cama" Yo sin nada más que decir, fui y me acosté en su cama. Mi último pensamiento fue que si tenía que pasar tiempo con Ash por mi propia seguridad, tal vez no fuera tan malo después de todo.

POV Ash

Acabábamos de dejar a Leaf en su casa, y Gary se dirigía hacia mi casa. La conversación, por el momento no era mucha, pues después de que la adrenalina del momento paso, empezamos a pensar en las consecuencias, y sobre todo lo que pasaría después.

Si Trip tuviera un mínimo de inteligencia ya no se aparecería por el instituto, tratando de evitar problemas, y se iría a otra institución o colegio. El problema era que el rubio nunca destaco por su inteligencia. Acaso la idea de una demanda ni siquiera se le pasaría por la cabeza en algún momento. Muy probablemente lo veríamos al día siguiente actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hubiera sido una pelea de niños. Cuando no era así. Si los padres de Serena recurrían a la vía legal, nada podría salvar a Trip de un caso de intento de violación, pues siendo cierto o falso, es técnicamente fácil acusar a un hombre de abuso y muy difícil demostrar lo contrario. Ahora el caso de Trip era algo diferente, pues técnicamente Serena contaba con nosotros como testigos esenciales en un caso. Si se recurría al medio legal, Trip estaba más que jodido.

Se lo merecía de todas maneras, ese hijo de puta merecía rendir cuentas frente a la justicia.

—Pues claro que se lo merece, ¿Cómo osa siquiera a tocar a la novia de mí mejor amigo? — Respondió Gary con burla. Al parecer había expresado mis pensamientos en voz alta.

Yo me sonroje bastante ante la declaración de mi amigo. Serena ¿Mi novia? No me desagradaba la idea, pero obviamente no lo iba a admitir enfrente de él.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Le pregunte a la defensiva.

—Oh vamos "Me voy a ir detrás con ella para cuidarla" "Yo me bajo con ella" "Me voy a quedar parado como idiota después de que se despidió de mi" De beso. — Gary había dado en el clavo, y yo no tenía que replicar a todo lo que me dijo, por lo que me quede callado.

—No te preocupes, Trip no tiene salida legal de esta, su única opción, si tiene un poco de cerebro seria el irse, irse lejos y no darse prisa en volver. — Gary expreso en palabras mis pensamientos, además él debía saber bastante del tema, pues su papa trabajaba como abogado.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando yo, pero recuerda que si Trip tuviera algo de inteligente no hubiera caído en este problema. —

—Buen punto —

—Y… ¿Qué tal la despedida de Leaf? — Al mencionar a la castaña pude ver como Gary ponía cara de idiota enamorado.

Cuando dejamos a Leaf en su casa Gary se bajó del carro a "despedirse" de ella. Por la cara de borrego drogado que traía cuando subió al carro pude imaginarme como fue.

—Es…increíble, nunca había conocido a alguien tan maravilloso. —

— ¿Qué yo no cuento? — Le pregunte con falso enojo.

—Los amigos chingones no cuentan —

—Arceus… ¡Que le has hecho a mi amigo! — Mencione mientras alzaba dramáticamente los brazos al cielo.

—No te burles, tal vez no lo comprendas ahora, pero cuando te enamores… —

—La conoces de hoy ¿Y ya empiezas a actuar como un idiota? —

—Yo tampoco lo entendía. Hay que vivirlo para entenderlo ¿Sabes? —

—Lo que digas, pero si un dia te cacho con la mariconada de "cuelga tu…no tu" te juro que te borro la cursilería de un golpe. —

—Como quieras, pero solo si yo puedo hacer lo mismo contigo cuando por fin te atrevas a decirle algo a Serena, ¿Hecho? —Habíamos llegado a mi casa ya.

Sabía que no le iba a quitar el temita de la boca a mi amigo, por lo que me resigne a dejarlo creer lo que quisiera creer. De cualquier manera no era que me molestara el asunto.

—Hecho. —

Aquí les vengo con el 5º capítulo de esta historia que ha tenido mucha aceptación, ya lo había dicho antes, pero no me creo el tener ya 25 favoritos y 21 seguidores. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

La razón por la que estoy subiendo solo esta historia es que debe estar terminada para finales de enero y pues no tengo tiempo de subir por el momento mis otras historias, pero cuando acabe esta les prometo que seguiré las otras.

Contestando reviews (Wiiii, VIVA LA VIDA)

K: Que bueno que te gusto la violencia pacifica presente en el fic. Espero que tú también estés bien.

Jorgethefenix: El dolor va a ser el menor de los problemas de Trip si tiene que enfrentarse a una demanda legal. Me alegra que te guste la personalidad de Ash y que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero te siga gustando.

SerenaXerYvel Ketchum XYZ: Otra vez llamándome foxy… No sé, me gusta pues suena…Lindo pero afecta bastante a mi hombría de hombre. Me hace querer volar como una mariposa en un campo de flores 0_0 (Ok no)

Jorgelatina148: Eso era algo que quería lograr, el causar reflexión acerca de algo que podría pasarle a cualquier persona. No sé, poner a los personajes de pokémon como personas reales con problemas reales. Sin tener que luchar con una organización criminal de manera divertida, sino que darle la importancia que hay que darle al verdadero peligro. Lo de buscar una novia… Todo llega a su tiempo, y si lo fuerzas pues no creo que funciona (Si te quedan dudas, pregúntale a Gary pues el anda inspirado en el tema del amor en estos momentos) Muy graciosito con lo de Blue firénix.

Red Fox… Se va (Jorgelatina148, come huevo con tu "out")


	6. Siempre podrás contar conmigo

**Siempre podrás contar conmigo (Nota mental, matar a Gary)**

Me encontraba con Gary en la cafetería que frecuentábamos en el instituto. Todavía no pedíamos nuestros almuerzos pues las chicas nos habían pedido que las esperáramos para comer. Tal vez estaba generalizando, pues quien había pedido eso fue Leaf, quien después de unos días, había empezado una relación con mi amigo.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde el primer día de colegio, y las cosas habían cambiado bastante. Trip, al saber que se había puesto una demanda en contra suya logro burlar a las autoridades, y puso pies en polvorosa hacia nadie sabe dónde. Paul que fue acusado de cómplice no corrió la misma suerte y le toco pagar una sentencia de dos años en la correccional "Victor´s Hall". Además de poseer una orden de alejamiento

Con esto se contentó la familia de Serena. Ya no había peligro alguno, además que se le habían recomendado juntarse solo con gente de su suma confianza. Y una de esas personas era Leaf. Pues eso era lo que nos llevaba a nuestra situación actual, dado que Leaf salía con Gary, esto nos obligaba a entablar conversación tanto a Serena como a mí.

Tengo que admitir, que si bien antes me atraía mucho físicamente, al conocerla un poco más me di cuenta que en realidad era una persona encantadora. Al parecer su actitud de "diva" se debía al miedo de decir lo que de verdad sentía, o algo así. También sabía por algunos indicios que las cosas no iban muy bien en su casa. Si bien evitaba a toda costa hablar del tema, había ciertas pistas que me indicaban que no era una familia muy "feliz" y que eso afectaba mucho en su manera de ser.

O al menos eso creía, me había criado casi toda mi vida en los extensos jardines del abuelo de Gary, y en todo ese tiempo había logrado comprender de maneras fenomenales a los pokémon. Dado que los pokémon no podían comunicarse verbalmente, yo había tenido que aprender a entenderlos por sus gestos y expresiones, y descubrí que los humanos no eran tan diferentes.

Podía ver tanto en los gestos como en sus, llámenme cursi, pero podía verlo en sus grandes, expresivos y hermosos ojos azules, esa chispa que aparecía en ellos cada vez que hablaba de su pokémon y de todas las combinaciones que lográbamos para el proyecto, desaparecía casi siempre. Llámenme loco, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella.

Las dos llegaron a nuestra mesa y dejaron sus mochilas en la silla libre que se encontraba a la par de nosotros. Leaf me saludo de manera amistosa y luego a Gary de una manera un poco más…cariñosa. Yo me resigne a suspirar, a pesar de que había pactado con Gary el dejar las cursilerías, era la persona más condenadamente cursi cuando estaba con Leaf. En serio, cambiaba casi por completo. Sabiendo que en ese momento estaba haciendo un mal trio, me levante y salude a Serena con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme a ir a traer los almuerzos para todos? — Le pregunte mientras señalaba significativamente a la "parejita" con la cabeza.

—Seguro — Me contesto mientras sonreía de manera burlona.

Últimamente también la había visto sonreír mucho más que antes, aunque tal vez sería que al principio no la conocía, después quedo algo traumada por la experiencia con Trip, pero en esos momentos se mostraba mucho más abierta y amable. A veces se mostraba con su actitud anterior, sobre todo cuando quería evitar algún tema o esconder alguna emoción.

— ¡Eh, Romeo! Necesito tu credencial de alumno para pedir tu almuerzo — Le hable con burla a Gary, quitándole automáticamente la cara de borrego degollado.

—Lo mismo digo Julieta — Le hablo Serena a Leaf, dejando a los dos bastante sonrojados.

—Tengan, tengan, pero ya váyanse – Nos dijo de mala gana Gary mientras nos pasaba las dos credenciales.

—Tranquilo matador, que te estamos haciendo un favor — Le respondí a mi amigo castaño, mientras contenía las ganas de reírme.

Gary solo nos dirigió una mirada asesina, mientras nosotros nos dábamos la vuelta y nos dirigíamos a la barra.

— ¿Matador? — Me pregunto Serena mientras se reía.

Yo me encogí de hombros mientras me reía junto a ella. Me encantaba oírla reír, pues tenía una risa hermosa y cristalina. Sí, tengo que admitirlo, para este punto estaba completa y locamente enamorado de ella.

Pedimos la comida de los cuatro y haciendo malabares con las cosas nos dirigimos a la mesa. Después de separar a Gary de Leaf, nos dispusimos a comer mientras hablábamos tonterías sobre lo que pasaba en las clases, e imaginábamos cuanta laca se echaba la maestra Jessie de matemática, cosas muy maduras.

De repente tocamos el tema de la tarea del profesor Oak. El tiempo se nos acababa y necesitábamos probar todavía bastantes combinaciones de ataques, los últimos días habíamos ido al laboratorio del profesor Oak a realizarla, lo que nos daba una gran ventaja, al poder preguntarle directamente al erudito.

—Yo creo que si se usara de alguna otra manera el ataque rápido de Pikachu con el lanzallamas de mi Fennekin podríamos combinarlos. Ese es el problema de combinar un categoría físico con categoría especial, que habían muchas formas de hacerlo, y solo algunas funcionan —Comento Serena.

Hacia ratos que no podíamos combinar esos dos ataques y nos estábamos empezando a frustrar. Aunque Gary insistía en tratar de pasar a otro tema, Serena se había mostrado bastante terca en su posición, estaba plenamente convencida que de alguna manera esos dos ataques podrían funcionar. Habíamos decidido que ya que teníamos que avanzar, ella trabajara en eso mientras Gary y yo pensábamos en algunas otras combinaciones para terminar la tarea. Esa era otra cosa que me encantaba de ella, su perseverancia, combinada con su terquedad hacían a una chica que lograba cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo y tuvimos que regresar a las clases que nos faltaban. Cuando salimos del colegio nos encontrábamos bastante estresados, pues la presión que estábamos sintiendo en esos momentos era exagerada para ser la cuarta semana de clases en el colegio. Afortunadamente era viernes, por lo que podríamos quedarnos hasta tarde haciendo la tarea de entrenamiento pokémon en la casa de Gary.

Nos despedimos de Leaf y nos encaminamos a la casa del castaño para proseguir la nada fácil tarea de investigación. Llegamos e inmediatamente nos pusimos manos a la obra, los tres nos pusimos a revisar todo lo que ya llevábamos de la investigación, y ya habíamos logrado un trabajo bastante decente. Sin embargo el profesor nos había estafado que teníamos que utilizar "todas" las combinaciones posibles, y todavía nos faltaban algunas por probar. El problema era que las más complicadas no salían en los primeros intentos, sino que había que practicarlos bastante para que por fin salieran.

Estuvimos practicando durante algunas horas hasta que decidimos tomar un descanso. Gary había sido solicitado por su abuelo para no sé qué mandado y nos había dejado a los dos solos en el lugar. Era el momento del atardecer, y desde nuestra posición se podía ver maravillosamente. Me acerque a Serena, quien veía el atardecer con una combinación de asombro y tristeza. Yo no pude evitar contagiarme de sus sentimientos.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunte a la chica de hermosos ojos azules, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Ella no contesto, solo se quedó viendo el sol que bajaba lentamente por el horizonte.

—Oye, si tienes un problema quiero que sepas que me lo podrías contar con toda confianza. Recuerda que una carga es mucho más llevadera entre dos personas. — Me arme de valor mientras decía eso y tome su mano.

Para mi sorpresa ella no retiro su mano, es más, fue ella quien se encargó de entrelazar nuestros dedos. Me voltee hacia ella, sorprendido, y ella hizo lo mismo. Vi sus ojos hipnóticos clavados en los míos y no pude evitar perderme en ellos. Ni siquiera note cuando pase mi mano por detrás de su cintura, para atraerla más a mí. Reaccionando, me di cuenta que nuestros rostros se encontraban a apenas unos centímetros de distancias, tanto así que pude sentir su dulce aroma que me impulsaba a acercarme más, estaba a punto de tocar sus labios con los míos cuando…

— ¡Eh! ¡Par de tortolos! ¡Solo para avisarles que llamo la mama de Serena! ¡Que ya es hora de ir a dejarla! — Gary se encontraba haciendo megáfono con sus manos, mientras una sonrisa diabólica se dibujaba en su rostro.

Me separe de Serena como si de un resorte se tratara, ella por su parte hizo lo mismo. Los dos nos encontrábamos muy rojos y evitamos cualquier contacto visual entre nosotros mientras nos acercábamos.

— ¿Qué paso? "Matador" — Me dijo Gary con una mirada de burla absoluta.

Yo solo rechine los dientes, mientras deseaba con todo mi corazón el no haber molestado a Gary con eso hacía rato.

Alistamos nuestras cosas y Gary se encargó de irnos a dejar, ya era bastante de noche y la carretera se encontraba desierta. Íbamos en silencio, pues después de lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Gary, dándose cuenta de la tensión encendió la radio y me dijo que buscara alguna emisora. Yo, agradecido de tener algo que hacer, empecé a buscar algo de interés, pasando desde música ranchera, góspel, algunos programas de superación personal, hasta llegar a una emisora de música popular, que decidí dejar.

Todo paso normal, hasta que de repente, en un semáforo, ocurrió. Estábamos esperando que dieran luz verde para poder seguir nuestro camino, cuando oímos un rechinido prolongado, y acto seguido una horrible fuerza nos impulsó a los tres brutalmente hacia delante.

— ¿Pero qué carajos?...

Y hasta aquí este capítulo de la historia. Para todos los que me preguntaron qué porque esta historia solo va a durar hasta finales de enero, eso es por que participa en un concurso que acaba en enero. No crean que la estoy apurando por eso, claro que no. De hecho esta historia ya estaba planeada de esta manera desde el principio, y va a acabar donde tiene que acabar.

¡Pero no se preocupen! Después de esta historia continuare mis otras dos historias que también son de amourshipping y que presentan otras tramas muy interesantes (O al menos eso creo yo) y los invito a leerlas.

Ahora mi parte favorita de todas, responder todos sus comentarios (En serio, me encanta que dejen comentarios, puedes dejar uno sin pena)

AndrickDa2: Pues me alegra mucho que también te gusten mis historias, tu hermano también me hablo bastante di ti. Si quieres saber lo que dijo pues está en algún comentario en otra de mis historias (Ah, el amor entre hermanos) Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la historia, y espero que sigas comentando. Pd. ¿Tu hermano se creó otra cuenta? ¿O va a usar la misma que estas usando tú?

Guest (1): Pues respondiendo a tu pregunta, tengo que terminarla antes de que acabe Enero por que participa en un concurso, que acaba en enero. Gracias por leer la historia y espero te encuentres bien.

Guest (2): Aquí está la continuación, espero te guste.

LucasDLR: No me apuras, no tengas pena, tal vez la historia solo dure hasta enero, pero tengo en mente algunos proyectos espero sean también de tu agrado. Por si acaso, podría visitar también mis otras historias, no sé, tal vez te gusten… (Spam)

Gracias por la gran aceptación que ha tenido esta historia, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Red Fox… desaparece (En serio, me da miedo decir "out" por el bullying de cierta persona) Nah no se crean, es solo un chiste.


	7. El mal no tiene limites

**El mal no tiene limites.**

— ¿Pero qué carajos? — Exclame asustado.

Habíamos sido salvajemente golpeados por detrás, y no solo eso, un carro que venía en contra de la vía se parqueo justo enfrente de nosotros. Vimos como dos sujetos con gabardina se bajaban del carro y se acercaban a nosotros.

Voltee mi vista hacia mis dos compañeros, y pude ver que tenían la misma cara de consternación y miedo que yo. Cada uno de los sujetos se paró a cada lado del carro y el que se encontraba del lado del conductor toco el vidrio con una especie de bastón policiaco.

Gary abrió la ventana, y los dos nos quedamos viendo al hombre de la gabardina. Él se nos quedó viendo durante un momento, luego hablo algo con su compañero, lo cual no alcanzamos a oír, y por último se dirigió a nosotros.

—Salgan del coche —Nos vio con malicia

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres tú? — Ninguno de nosotros obedeció.

—Salgan del coche — El hombre se limitó a repetir sus palabras, sin embargo esta vez extrajo de su bolsillo una pequeña pistola.

No nos quedó más remedio. Voltee mi vista a Serena, quien se encontraba pálida del miedo, supuse que yo tenía la misma cara. El hombre al ver que no obedecíamos inmediatamente, empezó a mover amenazadoramente el arma. Nosotros salimos del carro, automáticamente los hombres nos agarraron con fuerza a cada uno de nosotros.

Busque con mi vista a Serena, pero se encontraba del otro lado del carro, y no la podía ver. Lo que si pude ver fue que el carro que nos había chocado, era en realidad un camión. Y que mientras el City de Gary quedo destrozado del bumper, al camión parecía no haberle ocurrido nada.

El hombre que me sujetaba empezó a arrastrarme hacia la parte de atrás del camión, pude ver de reojo que otros dos hacían lo mismo con Serena y con Gary. Ambos forcejeaban, pero los dos hombres parecían mucho más fuertes que ellos. Llegamos a la parte de atrás del camión, y en un momento de descuido mientras abría la puerta, Gary logro zafarse de su agarre.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido como para procesarlo todo. Gary, veloz como un rayo, agarro la porra policiaca que cargaba el tipo al cinto, y antes de que pudiera siquiera defenderse, le dio un brutal y directo golpe en el brazo. El hombre palideció, mientras empezaba a gritar de dolor y se agarraba el brazo. Gary estaba a punto de lanzar un segundo golpe, esta vez a su cabeza, cuando un grito lo detuvo.

— ¡Hey! — Había sido el hombre que sostenía a Serena. Había sacado una pistola y en ese momento la apuntaba a la cabeza de ella.

— ¡No! —Pasaron unos segundos hasta que me di cuenta que el grito había provenido de mí. Empecé a forcejear como loco contra el hombre que me agarraba, más en vano.

—Mmm ¿Así que te importa la rubia? ¿Eh? Bueno, pues por su bien le vas decir a tu amigo que se vaya calmando un poquito, si no quiere que mi arma se "dispare" por error.

Yo voltee a ver a Gary, el solo asintió y dejo la porra en el suelo, luego levanto las manos en gesto de rendición. Dado que el agresor de Gary se encontraba herido, le encargaron la tarea de abrir el vehículo al que me sostenía a mí.

Nos obligaron a entrar al camión, pude ver que al fondo de este había una jaula, en la cual fuimos introducidos de manera brusca. Cerraron la puerta de la jaula, y luego la del camión, dejándonos en la oscuridad absoluta. Pasaron unos segundos antes que el camión empezara a ronronear, y acto seguido retroceder. Después ya empezó a moverse para adelante, hacia nuestro incierto destino.

Sabía que Serena se encontraba a mi izquierda, básicamente por el aroma que desprendía, también podía oír su respiración agitada.

— ¿A dónde nos llevan? —La pregunta de Serena sonó muy asustada, casi como la de una niña chiquita. Cosa que me dio aún más ganas de querer protegerla.

Tenía ganas de decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que solo era una pesadilla. Lastimosamente sabía que no era así, y que decirle eso sería mentirle.

—No lo sé — Le respondí finalmente — Pero no te dejaremos sola ¿Ok? — No sabía que más decir, pero quería ayudarla de alguna manera.

Era irónico, porque yo no estaba en la posición correcta para consolarla, estaba igual, o más asustado que ella, aunque sentía que no fuera por mí. Seria… ¿Por ella? No estaba seguro, pero tampoco era el lugar ideal para pensarlo. ¿Pero qué digo? ¡Claro que estaba en el momento correcto para pensarlo! Estaba en un puto camión hacia un destino malditamente incierto y podría no tener otro momento para pensar cualquier cosa.

En un acto de coraje me acerque a ella y la rodee con los brazos. Ella no repuso ante mi muestra de afecto, e incluso apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho. Pude sentir que estaba temblando, o tal vez era yo el que estaba temblando. No importaba, tal vez fuera mi última oportunidad de abrazarla. Sentí el aroma de su pelo, y si otra hubiera sido la situación, lo hubiera disfrutado. Fue cuando me di cuenta de algo, no me asustaba tanto lo que me pasara a mí, me asustaba lo que le pudiera pasar a ella.

Sentí la respiración de Serena cambiar, y me di cuenta que se había dormido, tanto mejor para ella. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasamos dentro del camión ¿Tres horas? ¿Mas? ¿Menos? El tiempo pasa de manera rara entre el sueño y la vigilia, y es que el sueño no lo pude conciliar de buena manera.

Finalmente el camión se detuvo, abrieron las puertas traseras del camión, y también las puertas de la jaula. Desperté a Serena de la manera más gentil que pude, y es que no quería hacerlo. La luz que provenía de fuera del camión me permitieron por primera vez desde que nos metieron el ver su cara, se veía tan bella y en paz… Sin embargo si no lo hacía yo, lo harían esos tipos de no tan buena manera.

El hombre nos indicó que saliéramos. Solo me dio tiempo de medio despertar a Serena, hacerle un signo de que hiciera silencio, ella me vio con cara alarmada antes de empezar a seguirme fuera del camión. Justo antes de salir del camión nos ataron unas sogas en las manos, y nos empezaron a guiar adentro del lugar. Trate de memorizar donde estábamos por si acaso había alguna posibilidad de escape. Por el momento creí que lo mejor sería hacer lo que sea que nos dijeran.

Nos llevaron a un cuarto pequeño, nos amarraron a unos barrotes que habían allí, y nos dejaron solos.

— ¿Alguna idea para salir de aquí? — Gary se veía pálido y asustado, pero con la suficiente determinación como para tratar de buscar alguna salida.

— ¡Nuestros Pokémon! — Exclame, sin haberlo pensado antes.

Gary negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que podamos, a mí al menos me quitaron mi pokebola, y creo que hicieron lo mismo con ustedes. —

Revise mi bolsa lo mejor que pude con las manos atadas, y era cierto, nos habían quitado a nuestros pokémon. Voltee a ver a Serena, ella también había revisado sus bolsa, sin encontrar a su pokémon.

Nos sentamos en el suelo sin saber que más hacer, pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente, revelando a un hombre bien vestido, pelo castaño, y porte elegante.

— ¿Qué tal? — Nos preguntó con una cara sádica — ¿Disfrutando su estancia? —

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Dinero? ¿Es una extorsión? — No pude contener más mi frustración y le lance las preguntas con enojo.

—Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Giovanni, la razón por la que están aquí es por un pequeño favor que le hago a un amigo. No quiero su dinero, no lo necesito, y sí que es una extorsión, aunque a medias. —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — No había entendido la última parte.

—Si tienen suerte, sus padres contestaran mis llamadas, y enviaran un rescate por ustedes dos. —Dijo mientras nos señalaba a Gary y a mí. —Pero quien de verdad me interesa, eres tu — Giovanni se acercó demasiado a Serena, casi rozando sus labios. —Dime, preciosura ¿Eres virgen? —

Serena volteo la cabeza hacia un lado, asqueada. Mi reacción fue un poco más violenta, aunque no pude saltar sobre el hombre por estar atado, empecé a forcejear hacia él, provocando que se alejara de ella.

—No importa, de cualquier manera, lo descubriremos en un rato — Uno de los hombres de Giovanni entro, le susurro algo en el oído y se fue. —De hecho, mi cliente lo descubrirá justo en este instante. — La sonrisa sádica de Giovanni nos hizo temblar, más a Serena que parecía al borde del llanto. —Bueno, si me disculpan, vuelvo en un rato. — Giovanni salió de la sala dando un portazo.

—As…Ash, ¿Qué me van a hacer? — Serena había empezado a llorar.

Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que no se preocupara, que la protegeríamos, pero sabía que no era cierto. Se encontraba tan asustada, tan desprotegida… Me mordí el labio de impotencia, sin poder hacer nada.

La puerta se abrió, y entraron dos hombres que se dirigieron a Serena, y la desataron de los lazos, para después agarrarla y empezar a llevársela.

— ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Ash! ¡Por Favor! ¡Ayúdenme! — Serena gritaba entre llantos mientras forcejeaba.

— ¡Serena! ¡Suéltenla! — Empecé a derramar lágrimas de impotencia mientras veía como se llevaban a mi amada, sin poder hacer nada.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

POV Serena

Me llevaron a un cuarto grande y de color azul marino. En el centro había una cama, y eso fue lo único que pude notar. La angustia y la desesperación se empezaron a apoderar de mí. Empecé a aporrear la puerta más fue en vano.

Oí como unos pasos se acercaban, y luego unas voces, se oían tenues, más aun así pude escucharlas.

—Pues bien, como te lo prometí ahí la tienes. Haz con ella lo que quieras, pero trata de no hacerle mucho daño, que nos podría servir para bastantes cosas en el futuro. — Era la voz de Giovanni.

Después de eso la puerta se abrió, y pude observar una silueta muy familiar para mí…

— ¡Trip! — Exclame con horror.

—Hola, preciosa ¿Creíste que te librarías tan fácil de mí? — Se acercó a mí —Ahora, podemos hacer esto por las buenas…— Trato de besarme, más nomas sentí el contacto de sus labios, lo mordí lo más fuertemente que pude. —Al parecer no será por las buenas — Escupió un poco de sangre y luego me agarro por el cuello. Yo me aferre a su brazo, tratando de liberarme.

El me tiro a la cama y empezó a quitarse los pantalones

—Ahora vas a hacer lo que yo te diga… Y si muerdes, te mato. —

POV Gary

No podemos dejar a Serena a su suerte, tenemos que hacer algo ¿Pero qué? Sera que… Pero no estoy seguro que funcione… Aunque no tenemos ninguna otra opción. Bien ¡Qué diablos! Voy a tener que hacerlo.

—Ash… ¡Ash! ¡ASH! — Tuve que gritarle para sacarlo de su aturdimiento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso Gary? —

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —

—No es posible ¡No lo es! ¡Tienen a Serena! ¡Y le van a hacer no sé qué cosas! ¡Todo está perdido! ¡TODO! — Ash empezó a sacar toda la frustración que llevaba adentro, tuve que interrumpirle, pues no era momento de eso.

—Escucha Ash, nada ganaras gritando como un imbécil, Serena necesita tu ayuda. Tengo un plan, pero te necesito para efectuarlo ¿Ok? —

— ¿Crees que funcione? —

—No tenemos otra opción, ahora esto es lo que vas a hacer…

POV Serena

Después de haberlo satisfecho, Trip me lanzo con violencia a la cama. Yo empecé a escupir el asqueroso sabor que me había dejado en la boca.

—Te gusto ¿Eh? Pues esto solo empieza. —

Trip se lanzó sobre mí como animal hambriento sobre una presa. Quedo a mi altura, y empezó a lamerme, desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello. Todo intento de sacármelo de encima fue inútil, era más fuerte que yo. Lo rasguñe lo más fuerte que pude en su espalda. El exclamo un sonido de dolor y luego me pego un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla.

Empezó a quitarme toda la ropa, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

—Ahora linda — Susurro en mi oído una vez me desvistió por completo. — ¿Sabes lo que es el anal? ¿No? Tal vez a ti te duela, pero para mí, será asombroso… —

POV Gary

—Pues bien, hagamos esto — Dijo Ash, antes de poner en marcha el plan. — ¡EH, TU! ¡PEDAZO DE PORQUERIA QUE CUIDA LA ENTRADA! ¡POR QUE NO MEJOR VAS A CHINGAR A TU MADRE EN VEZ DE ESTAR TRABAJANDO COMO ESCLAVO AQUÍ! — Le grito Ash al guardia que guardaba la entrada.

Dio resultado, el guardia abrió la puerta y se asomó con una vara de hierro en la mano.

—Giovanni me dio permiso de callarlos si era necesario, no creo que importe si llegan de vuelta a sus casas con unos cuantos miembros menos ¿No? — Dijo mientras alzaba la vara de hierro de manera amenazante.

—Gary, cuando quieras — Me dijo Ash.

Era ahora o nunca, como en un video que había visto, voltee la muñeca hasta que quedo en una posición trabada, y luego la jale con todas mis fuerzas. Se oyó un leve "clac" y luego sentí un fuerte dolor en la mano, pero no me importo a causa de la adrenalina y jalando fuertemente, saque la mano de la soga que me sostenía.

Vi como el guardia alzaba la vara de hierro, dispuesto a pegarle a Ash. Yo rápidamente moví mi brazo para interceptarlo. Sentí un lacerante dolor en mi brazo al momento del impacto, pero pude agarrar el tubo. El guardia, desprevenido no alcanzo a retener la vara, y logre quitársela fácilmente. Inmediatamente la blandí hacia su cabeza, logrando un golpe directo y dejándolo inconsciente.

Luego de eso, procedí a quitarle las ataduras a Ash con mi mano libre, cuando pude liberar su mano, el empezó a forcejear con el nudo de su otra mano, hasta que se liberó.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ahora libérame para…! ¡¿Hey adónde vas?! — Vi consternado como Ash salía corriendo del cuarto.

— ¡Lo lamento, ahorita no tengo tiempo, tengo que salvar a Serena! ¡Suerte, matador!—Grito antes de desaparecer.

— ¡Si pero…! ¡Me rompí la muñeca por ti! ¡Cabrón! — Al ver que no volvió me resigne a desatarme yo solo.

"Con estos amigos para que necesito enemigos"

* * *

 **Aquí su autor favorito (¡Yooo! \\(*-*)/) con otro capítulo de esta historia. Ya el penúltimo.**

 **Les aviso que es muy probable que haga una segunda parte, pero tendrá que esperar a que termine alguna de mis dos otras historias en progreso, que también les invito a chequear. Las dos de amourshipping.**

 **Muchas gracias por los 32 favoritos que ha tenido esta historia ¡En serio me hacen muy feliz!**

 **También** **, antes de contestar reviews, me gustaría invitarlos a leer alguna de estas historias, que me han encantado.**

 **¡Un viaje con las Gabena! –** **MesserStone (Un fic muy interesante, y muy bien escrito)**

 **Ni un segundo más (Amourshipping) – Sandyt21 (Muy bueno, la trama muy interesante)**

 **Ahora sí, vamos con los reviews.**

 **Guest: ¿Sabías que pusiste tu comentario 1 minuto antes que subiera el capítulo anterior? Por eso te responderé ahora, pues si, le dio su merecido, pero al parecer no fue suficiente.**

 **MesserStone: Gracias, en verdad valoro los comentarios tan críticos y largos como ese, me legra que te guste la historia, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **Jorgethefenix: Si, pero Ash se la regresa en este capítulo, y bien dura. Gracias por leer**

 **K: No, no resultaron heridos, pero más les hubiera valido en lugar de su verdadero destino. Pues si…Amo la intriga (Que maloso soy) Gracias por elogiar mi redacción, ahora mismo tengo el ego del tamaño de Falete (Nah, mentira, nada es más grande)**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: Supongo que si… De ahí lo saque. De hecho, después de esa clase de cosas no creo que nadie se sienta cómodo apareciendo en casa de sus padres solo con una manta. Respecto a tu otro review: Todos maldecimos a Gary, pero como puedes ver en el capitulo, Ash se la regreso al final. En este fic no aparecerán ni Brock, ni Clemont ni Bonnie, tal vez en la continuación.**

 **Yoro: …Ok… ._. Lo que tú digas… Espera ¿qué? ¡Si! ¡SI! ¡Doritos para todos! ¡Wuju! \\(:V)/**

 **SerenaStarfire Ketchum XYZ: mmm Ok, perdón por la equivocación, de cualquier manera no te disculpes, no se oye mal, de hecho se oye bastante Kawai. (Ser comparado con un animatronico asesino mola) Lamento lo que le hicieron a Serena, pero tenía que pasar por el bien del fic. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Carlosguitashred: Muchas gracias, de verdad me halagan el que te guste el fanfic. Tal vez no merece la muerte, pero sí que lo dejen a su suerte con una muñeca rota (Silbido nervioso) Nomas termine este fic, sigo con los otros dos (Don´t Worry)**

 **Diegoelsuper3: Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, espero te guste la continuación.**

 **Guest (2): Pues sí, pero ahora Ash lo devuelve con más fuerza ¡Pero qué hijo de pu**)**

 **Jorgelatina148: Gracias (solo eso) SPOULAKK (deletrea)**

 **Cierta persona: No te preocupes, no hablaba de ti, sino de otra personita (cof cof Jorge cof cof) Pues sí que subiré una segunda parte, pero tendrá que esperar.**

 **Sin nada más que añadir**

 **Red Fox…Se esfuma**


	8. Siempre estarás en mi corazón

**Sobrevivir a la secundaria es todo un caos**

 **(Siempre estarás en mi corazón)**

Al final del pasillo solo había una puerta, por lo que rápidamente me dirigí a ella. Sentí una especie de Deja Vú al tocar el mango de la puerta, pues era una situación endemoniadamente parecida, lo único que cambiaba era que antes me había impulsado la moral, y ahora me impulsaba el amor. Jure que mataría al hijo de puta que estuviera allí adentro con Serena.

Con esa determinación y rabia, gire la perilla de la puerta y la abrí, solo para encontrarme con una cabellera rubia encima de una peli miel. No lo pensé para nada y me abalance en contra del tipo.

POV Serena

Me encontraba sobre mis manos y rodillas, completamente dominada por Trip. Sentí una leve presión en mi entrada y no pude evitar el morderme el labio inferior con fuerza, al sentirme completamente pérdida. La vergüenza, el dolor y la angustia se habían apoderado tan fuertemente de mí que apenas estaba consciente de lo que sucedía. El empezó a empujar, y mi organismo reacciono de manera protectora, cerrando lo mejor que podía la entrada, sin embargo el siguió implacablemente, en busca de su propio placer.

De repente, el empuje ceso al igual que el agarre de él sobre mis caderas. Voltee rápidamente sorprendida, para tratar de entender lo que había pasado. No si fue por causa de la luz que entraba al lugar, por un efecto visual provocado por mis lágrimas, o si simplemente mi mente se lo imagino de esa manera, pero de lo que si estaba segura, era que en ese momento Ash desprendía un Aura dorada mientras golpeaba una y otra vez a Trip. Su rostro se veía congestionado por la rabia y estaba completamente enloquecido.

Trip trato de protegerse lo mejor que pudo, y logro aguantar. Después, aprovecho un momento de descuido de Ash, y pude ver con horror como sacaba un cuchillo de la bolsa de su pantalón, y le hacía un corte en la mejilla derecha. Esto lo cogió completamente desprevenido y Trip pudo zafarse de su agarre. Ese pequeño objeto de metal le había dado vuelta a las tornas…

POV Gary

Logre por fin soltarme del agarre de mi otra atadura, aunque con mucho dolor. Nomás estuve libre, pensé que lo más sensato sería descubrir donde estaban nuestros pokémon. El tipo que nos había tratado de agredir ya estaba empezando a despertarse. Rápidamente lo revise, y en el bolsillo de su pantalón encontré un cuchillo, sin nada que perder lo puse en su cuello al mismo tiempo que terminaba de despertar.

—Dime, ¿Dónde están nuestros pokémon? — Pregunte lo más amenazadoramente que pude.

—No lo harías — Exclamo con una sonrisa confiada.

— ¡No hagas que me desespere y dime donde están nuestros malditos pokémon! —

—Deja de molestar, niño tal vez si me quitas el cuchillo de encima sea piadoso contigo —

Yo exasperado retire el cuchillo de su cuello, a lo que él solo ensancho más su sonrisa. Pero de repente, y en un rápido movimiento, le clave el cuchillo en el brazo derecho. Su bramido se escuchó por toda la casa, supongo. Luego devolví el cuchillo a su cuello.

— ¡Los pokémon, maldita sea! — Le grite en la cara mientras apretaba el agarre.

—Giovanni, en la oficina de Giovanni — Me respondió con dolor.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? — Le pregunte con ferocidad

El negó con la cabeza.

—Giovanni salió para no sé qué negocios, no hay nadie ahí. —

—Como me estés mintiendo, voy a volver por tu pescuezo — Lo dije con una bravuconería que en realidad no sentía, sin embargo fue suficiente.

—Lo juro, lo juro, no hay nadie ahí —

—Bien, ahora ¿Dónde está? —

—Sales de la habitación y a la izquierda del todo, es una enorme puerta de madera. —

—Gracias —

Me levante de donde estaba y empuñe el tubo de hierro que había usado anteriormente.

— ¿Qué?... ¿qué vas a hacer con eso? — Pregunto con miedo.

—Buenas noches — Le respondí antes de noquearlo con un golpe en la frente.

"No estaría mal el dedicarse a policía" pensé mientras miraba el tubo de hierro. Después de eso salí de la habitación y me encamine rápidamente a la oficina de Giovanni.

Tal y como me dijo el guardia, no había ninguna otra persona cuidando el despacho. Abrí la puerta, y me encontré con una espaciosa y moderna estancia. Las paredes eran metálicas y el piso era de mármol. Me dirigí al gigantesco escritorio que se encontraba en medio de todo y empecé a abrir las gavetas…Nada, solo habían algunos papeles. Me encontré con un folder extraño en el cual decía "Top Secret" me sentí ridículamente en una película de acción y no pude evitar el abrir el documento. Decía sobre algo que mandar a un tal Ghechis, del equipo plasma. Pude ver que eran transacciones bancarias, aunque no entendí el resto del asunto. Sin embargo decidí conservar el documento.

Busque en una gran librera que se encontraba en la habitación, y descubrí varias pokebolas, mas ninguna eran las nuestras. Empecé a buscar en otra puerta, y efectivamente halle nuestras pokebolas, las agarre rápidamente y me encamine hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Pase a la par de nuestro anterior encierro y finalmente llegue a una única puerta. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando…

— ¡Eh tú!, ¿Qué haces aquí? —

"Mierda"

POV Ash

Trip había logrado zafarse de mi agarre gracias al pequeño cuchillo que cargaba en la mano. Sentí como mi mejilla goteaba sangre, pero a causa de la adrenalina, no sentía dolor. Trip sonrió ante su ventaja.

— ¿Qué no tienes nada más? — pregunto con burla.

Yo no respondí, solo me quede viendo fijamente todos sus movimientos para que no me agarrara desprevenido. De manera imprevista, lanzo un cuchillazo directo a mi rostro que apenas tuve tiempo de evitar, seguido de más intentos por herirme. Logre parar su mano con el brazo, y aprovechando su desprotección, le di un puñetazo en la cara, El jalo su cuchillo, lo que provoco una lacerante herida en mi brazo izquierdo.

Levanto el brazo y estaba a punto de darme un puñetazo, cuando cambio de repente de brazo y logro clavar el cuchillo en mi brazo derecho. Yo me desestabilice a causa de la herida, lo que le dio la oportunidad de tirarme al suelo. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y puso el cuchillo en mi garganta.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacer esto — Me dijo con malicia mientras alzaba el cuchillo.

Estaba a punto de clavarlo en mi garganta, cuando un golpe que vino de atrás lo aturdió, lo que me dio la oportunidad de quitármelo de encima. El volteo hacia Serena, quien con una lámpara de noche había sido la causante del golpe.

—Tu… ¿Sabes? Me has dado más problemas de los que vales… —Escupió las palabras con odio. —Creo que lo mejor sería matarte…Igual tampoco estabas tan buena. —Se rio de su cerdo comentario antes de lanzarse con todo y cuchillo hacia Serena. Me levante lo más rápido que pude, más sabía que no llegaría a tiempo para protegerla. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando…

— ¡Impactrueno! — Pude ver una intensa luz de color amarillo, seguido de una corriente que me puso los pelos de punta, para al final ver a Trip caer inconsciente en el suelo. Voltee hacia la puerta de la habitación, y efectivamente se trataba de Gary y Pikachu, este último el causante de la descarga eléctrica.

— ¡Vamos, no tenemos tiempo! —Nos gritó Gary. —Dieron la voz de alerta de que nos habíamos escapado, ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! —

Vi de manera frustrada a Trip, tenía ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo, mas no había tiempo para eso. Busque por toda la habitación algo para que Serena se pusiera encima, mas no encontré nada más que la sabana de la cama. Casi sonrió de ironía ante el enorme deja vú que me transmitía todo esto. Como antaño, le quite la sabana a la cama y me encargue de ponérsela en los hombros a Serena. Después de eso salimos corriendo del lugar.

— ¡Eh ustedes! ¡Alto ahí! — El guardia dirigió su mano hacia su cintura, donde imagine cargaba su pistola.

— ¡Pikachu, impactrueno! — El veloz ataque de Pikachu dio inmediatamente en el blanco, sin darle tiempo al hombre de reaccionar.

Agradecí el haber memorizado la ruta que tomamos cuando entramos en el lugar, pues no nos perdimos y pudimos llegar al exterior sin mayores problemas. Unos cuantos hombres que fueron acabados rápidamente por Pikachu y nada más.

En el parqueo solo se encontraban: El camión que nos había llevado hasta ahí, y el auto de Trip.

— ¡Al auto! —Les grite mientras nos dirigíamos al coche.

— ¡Pero si no tenemos la llave! — Me respondió Gary

— ¿Nunca has intentado encender un carro con cables? — Le pregunte.

—No… ¿Tu si? —

—No, pero siempre hay una primera vez. —

Quebré la ventana del coche con la vara de hierro que gracias a dios Gary se había traído. Luego retire la placa de debajo del manubrio y busque los dos cables de contacto, trate de encenderlo, pero aunque tosió un par de veces no arranco. Oímos unas voces ya afuera de la vivienda, seguidas de algunos disparos. Teníamos que apurarnos, voltee a ver a Pikachu y se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

—Pikachu ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? — Le pregunte apurado a Pikachu, pues los guardias ya casi estaban sobre nosotros.

Mi amigo asintió y con un pequeño chispazo logro encender el carro. Todos entramos. Aunque Gary tenía la mano dislocada, yo estaba peor, pues tenía un cuchillazo en mis dos brazos, por lo que me subí atrás junto a Serena. Inmediatamente arrancamos, librándonos por los pelos de los hombres que venían atrás de nosotros. Oímos unos disparos y finalmente ningún otro sonido. No podían perseguirnos, ya que el único vehículo que se encontraba en el lugar no valía para eso. Estábamos a salvo.

— ¿Y ahora? — Me pregunto Gary.

—Pues supongo que lo más sensato sería buscar un hospital — Le respondí yo.

—A la orden —

Y con eso empezamos a buscar un hospital. Lo hayamos después de preguntar en una tienda. Al llegar al lugar rápidamente fuimos a urgencias con Serena. La enfermera nos atendió rápidamente y después de anotar algunas cosas nos ingresaron a Serena y a mí. Gary se quedó afuera, pues su caso no era tan grave y podría esperar.

Logre ver una última vez los ojos de Serena antes de que nos ingresaran en cuartos diferentes, y todo lo que pude ver fue miedo, bastante miedo. El doctor se dio cuenta de mi turbación.

—No se preocupe, lo más probable es que haya entrado en shock por alguna u otra razón, estoy seguro que estará bien. —Con ese pequeño consuelo empezó a curar mis heridas.

Limpio con alcohol las heridas menores, y luego cosió las dos heridas que tenía en los brazos y en la pierna. Tuve que deshacerme tanto de mi camisa como de mi pantalón, pues a causa de la sangre habían quedado inutilizables. Durante todo el proceso no pude evitar pensar en que le estarían haciendo a mi peli miel… ¿Mia? ¿Desde cuándo la llamaba como mía? Me avergonzó de mis pensamientos, mas no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que el doctor termino de ponerme las vendas.

Salí de ahí, y me informaron que ya habían empezado a atender a Gary, y que no tardarían mucho. También me dijo que Gary ya había llamado a nuestros padres y que estos no tardarían en llegar. La enfermera no pudo brindarme noticias de Serena, por lo que mi única opción sería esperar a que terminaran.

Me senté en una de las incomodas sillas de la sala de espera, y demasiado nervioso como para hojear una revista o hacer cualquier cosa, me puse a jugar con mis dedos. Pasaron unos quince minutos, y luego salió Gary del lugar con un cabestrillo, seguido de una enfermera que también se dirigió a mí.

— ¿Es usted Ash Ketchum? ¿Acompañante de la señorita Serena Yvonne? — Me pregunto con amabilidad

— ¡Si! ¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien? — Pregunte con mucha ansiedad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Aparte del cardenal que se formó en su cara y de unas heridas en su cintura, no representa ningún otro daño físico, sin embargo tenemos un problema —

— ¿Qué? ¿Una enfermedad? ¿Cáncer? ¿VIH? Por favor no me diga que es VIH — Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Cálmese por favor señor Ketchum, no es ninguna herida física ni enfermedad. El problema es psicológico, ella no dejo que ningún doctor varón la tocara. Incluso a nuestra ginecóloga le costó trabajo el que la dejara revisar posibles daños. Los estudios revelan que la penetración no se completó de ninguna manera, pero el problema psicológico es bastante grave. —

Me alivie que no fuera nada mortal, pero no pude evitar preocuparme por su estabilidad mental. Había sufrido mucho, y nadie merecía ser tratado de esa manera. Le agradecí a la enfermera y luego nos fuimos a sentar con Gary a los sillones.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, y por ella salió Serena, quien, aparte de sostener una bolsa de hielo contra su cara, no parecía tener ningún otro daño. Aun así no menciono ninguna palabra, solo se sentó a la par nuestra.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, hasta que vimos cinco siluetas que entraron de manera apresurada al hospital, eran nuestros padres.

— ¡Gracias al cielo! — Exclamo mi mama mientras empezaba a correr hacia mí. Los padres de Gary y Serena hicieron otro tanto hacia sus respectivos hijos.

Yo sonreí y me pare como pude para abrazar a mi mama. Pude ver como lagrimas bajaban de sus mejillas y no pude evitar llorar yo también. La abrace durante un largo tiempo, hasta que nos separamos.

—Estaba tan preocupada — Tartamudeo mi mama a causa del llanto.

Yo voltee a ver a mis compañeros, Gary me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y Serena solo me vio con una mirada que no pude descifrar.

Todo había terminado.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que habíamos vuelto a clases tanto Gary como yo, pues Serena no había hecho ningún acto de presencia en el colegio. Había llamado un par de veces a su casa, mas quien me había contestado era su madre, y me había dicho que aunque estaba bien, necesitaría algunos días para superar todo. De alguna manera el rumor se había hecho público, y en poco tiempo toda la escuela ya se había enterado de todo lo que le había pasado a Serena.

Ya había pasado bastantes días desde eso, y yo no podía evitar sentirme preocupado por ella. Estábamos sentados en la cafetería, esperando a Leaf, quien había quedado de comer con nosotros como todos los días. Pudimos ver que se dirigía a nosotros. Vimos extrañados que más que caminar, corría. Cuando llego con nosotros se veía bastante cansada, más al parecer no le importo.

— ¿Se enteraron? —Nos preguntó mientras recobraba el aliento.

-¿Qué cosa? —Preguntamos, tanto Gary como yo al mismo tiempo.

—Serena regreso a la escuela —

Me levante tan rápido que pareció que me movió un resorte.

— ¿Dónde está? — Le pregunte sin poder esconder mi ansiedad.

Leaf señalo hacia la entrada de la cafetería, en donde efectivamente pude visualizar una cabellera color miel entre todas las demás de los estudiantes.

Sin que nadie dijera nada más, me dirigí lo más rápidamente que pude hacia el objeto de mis malditas preocupaciones.

POV Serena

Trate de pasar lo más inadvertidamente que pude por entre toda la gente de la cafetería. Por alguna razón todo el tema se había colado en el colegio y ya varias personas se me habían quedado viendo, ya fuera con lastima o con indiferencia. Los más osados llegaron incluso a murmurar acerca de mi estando yo presente. Sinceramente ya estaba harta. Estaba a punto de decidir que mejor me iba del lugar cuando…

— ¡Serena! — Escuche alguien gritar mi nombre

No lo pude aguantar más, me di la vuelta y le grite a quien fuera que me estaba molestando.

— ¡Sí!, ¡casi me violan! ¡Y a ti que te impor…! Ash… — No fue hasta que me di la vuelta que pude reconocer al que me había llamado. —Lo lamento…

—No, quien debería disculparse soy yo, lamento el no haberte podido proteger mejor de Trip y… —No pudo continuar, no lo deje continuar, esto era el colmo. Ash ¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿Era en serio? ¿La persona que menos culpa tenía en todo esto pedía mi perdón? No lo resistí más y lo abrace con toda la fuerza que pude.

—Eres un tonto, Ash Ketchum, tú eres la persona que menos culpa tiene en todo esto ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto por mí? — No entendía sus razones.

Para este punto ya toda la cafetería tenía puestos sus ojos en nosotros, pero no me importo.

—Bueno…Veras… — Ash se miraba sumamente nervioso, vi como cerraba los ojos y aspiraba aire antes de continuar —Lo cierto es… Que yo… Te amo Serena. —

¿Había escuchado bien? El hombre que me había salvado, al que tanto le debía, quien debería odiarme por todo lo que paso por mí ¿Me amaba? Y lo más importante ¿Lo amaba yo a él? ¡Pero que pregunta mas estúpida! ¡Claro que lo amaba!

Súbitamente golpeada por esta revelación, solo atine a hacer una cosa, y esa cosa fue el juntar mis labios con los suyos. El me vio con sorpresa durante unos segundos, antes de caer rendido ante el beso. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrerme desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, y súbitamente toda la frustración, el miedo, la rabia, y la tristeza desaparecieron, al igual que todos los demás en la cafetería, solo existíamos él y yo. Pase mi manos por sobre su cuello y lo rodee, al mismo tiempo que él puso sus manos en mi cintura. Y en ese momento supe que todo estaría bien.

POV Leaf

Me quede viendo enternecida la linda escena que estaban protagonizando mis dos amigos. Hicieron falta dos intentos de violación, dos secuestros, y una ida al hospital para que terminara confesándose, pero al final lo habían hecho. Me quede viendo la feliz escena hasta que…

— ¡SI! ¡ROMPERME LA MUÑECA POR ESE IMBECIL VALIO LA PENA! — Todos en la cafetería, a excepción de Ash y Serena, voltearon a ver a Gary, el cual estaba parado y con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo.

—Yo…Eh… Bueno…Buen provecho — Después de eso salió corriendo de la cafetería

Yo negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía, esto de sobrevivir en la secundaria era mucho más difícil de lo que aparentaba.

* * *

 **El ultimo capitulo ¡El ultimo!**

 **En serio, les agradezco de todo corazón el haberme acompañado durante toda esta historia, muchas gracias a todos. Agradezco también todos los reviews, favoritos, follows y el apoyo que me han brindado. Los quiero mucho, de todo corazón.**

 **¿Saben qué? Les voy a confesar algo, en la historia original que tenia planeada, la violación si que se llegaba a consumir, pero después de varias amenazas, imploraciones, y todo eso decidi dejarla como esta. Espero no haya arruinado la esencia de la historia.**

 **Me gustaría que se pasaran por el último one shot que hice, el cual siento que es una de las mejores obras que he hecho. Se llama "Hacer lo correcto" y estoy seguro que a más de alguno de ustedes les sacara alguna lágrima.**

 **Después de este capítulo, y a partir de mañana, seguiré subiendo los otros dos fanfics que tengo comenzados, así que no se pierdan ¡De Vacaciones con los Ketchum! Ni Varados en la isla.**

 **También los invito a visitar mi foro ¡Leyendas de Kalos! Y participar en nuestros topics, crear el tuyo, etc, el punto es convivir. También recientemente publique un pequeño y práctico tutorial, acerca de las leyes básicas de la redacción y las reglas de Fanfiction. Link: forum/Leyendas-de-Kalos/187300/**

 **Y también nuestra comunidad, en la cual podrán encontrar las mejores historias de pokémon (Al menos desde mi punto de vista) Link:** /community/Leyendas-De-Kalos/123022/

 **Ahora, a contestar reviews:**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: De que se va a morir, pues no, pero es que lo necesito para la segunda parte que planeo hacer en un futuro. Si en la secue, casi me lees el pensamiento de todo lo que va a pasar. Sin embargo quiero dejarlos con la duda. No te preocupes, la próxima semana lo actualizare, lo que pasa es que tuve que concentrarme en esta historia durante el mes de enero.**

 **Guest: Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya…Relaja la raja, no le hizo nada, ya por favor no me odies, no le hizo nada. ¿Estamos bien? ¿Si? Ok.**

 **AndrickDa2: Jesús, ya, que no le hizo nada, que Arceus oyó las plegarias de todos y no le hizo nada.**

 **Guest (2): Gracias amigo, me halaga mucho que la historia te gustara a pesar de que no te gusta esa pareja.**

 **SandyT21: Dios mío, pues al final paso lo que paso, espero te haya gustado el final. Lo de tocar tu fibra sensible, yo creo que eso es lo que buscan todos los escritores al momento de escribir. El llegar de manera personal a los lectores, y lograr conmoverlos, asustarlos, hacerlos reír etc. Si logras eso, yo siento que vas por buen camino, así que agradezco mucho tu comentario. La trama, si es bastante oscura, pues me baso en situaciones de la vida real, y son impactantes justo por eso, porque eso es algo que podría pasarle a cualquiera. También estoy de acuerdo que es difícil que lograr que se odie al enemigo, pero si lo logras, puedes estar orgulloso. (Me siento muy feliz de haber logrado que Trip se convirtiera en un completo hijo de put*) Agradezco mucho y de todo corazón tan bonito comentario. Uno de los mejores que me han dejado.**

 **K: Pues lo que paso ya lo sabes, gracias por dejar review.**

 **Guest (3): Si, si llega a tiempo, aunque para este punto yo creo que ya de diste cuenta.**

 **Cierta persona: Sip, si hablaba de Jorgethefenix (Muy gracioso con tu despedida) XD**

 **Guest (4): Pues tus especulaciones son ciertas, no podía ser de otra manera. Gracias por leer el fic.**

 **Diegoelsuper3: (+_+) Ok, lo que tú digas. Aquí te dejo el otro capítulo, espero te guste.**

 **SerenaStarfire Ketchum XYZ: Que no, que al final no la violaron, pero casi. La idea original era esa, pero debido a la demanda de absolutamente todos los que leyeron la historia, no fue así. Ya podemos todos vivir tranquilos, y espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **Antes de despedirme les quiero anunciar que no habrá epilogo por la simple razón que habrá una segunda parte. Espero sigan leyendo mis historias y sigan dejando reviews, que en serio, son mi pan de cada día.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo, de verdad los aprecio un montón a todos.**

 **¡Red Fox Out!**


End file.
